What Happens
by ihatethissomuch
Summary: Tori and Cat were happy together, until Jade came in. What will happen when Cat tries something she thought she deserved? Find out inside!
1. The Beach and The Poem

**Author's Note:: …Awkward Silence…again. Weird. Anyway, this is my first, err… well I think you know. Anyway!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious! I wish. But I don't sadly.<strong>

**Cat's POV**

Everyone calls me crazy. And sometimes, I believe them. Sometimes, it makes me wonder if I really should be here, and not in some hospital like everyone thinks I belong to. I take medicine. I do my best. But my best just isn't enough for everyone. I never thought of anything about who I like, or what I like, because, I never have anyone like me. Besides that boy Daniel, but he broke up with me after he kissed Tori. Tori. How could she have done that? I forgave her but it still hurt every time I thought about it. And every time I thought about it, I thought how Tori was very pretty and it didn't surprise me all that much when Danny kissed her. Tori is really pretty, and a great singer. She is probably more perfect than I will ever be. Sometimes I think she is more innocent than me.

I lay on my bed, looking at the swirls on my ceiling. Thinking how they can go round and round forever, but we can't. I jumped when my phone started buzzing on my nightstand. I picked it up and looked to see who was calling. The phone buzzed again and the screen said, "TORI V." I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, feigning innocence. She thought I was always innocent. Why make her think different?

"Hey, Cat! I was just calling to see if you wanted to come with me and my dad to go to the beach and hang out?" she sounded too cheerful. That's Tori for you.

I sighed softly again and thought, _I love the beach! And I love Tori, so why not?_ Then I realized what I just thought and shook my head.

"Sure, Tori! I'd love to go." I giggled at the end.

"Great! We'll be there in 20." She hung up and I put my phone in my pocket and got my swim suit and stuff together.

I was just finishing putting on sun-screen on when I heard knocking on my door.

"Ooh, yay!" I said excitedly and I opened the door to see Tori, smiling and in a pair of white shorts and a black tank top. I saw her bathing suit under the tank and I turned to grab my bag.

"Good, you're ready to go. Let's head out!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me. I almost tripped when she tugged me out the door. I almost forgot to lock the door.

"Tori, wait! I have to lock the door." She let go and I rushed to lock it and then went back, only this time I grabbed her hand and we ran outside to her dad's truck. We both decided to sit in the back. I put my stuff in the back seat and while I was doing that, Mr. Vega smiled and said "Hey, Cat." I waved at him and then closed the door and jumped in the back. We tapped the top of the truck and Tori's dad took off. Tori and I were just enjoying the wind through our hair as we went to the beach.

"Why do cats see color but dogs don't?" I asked suddenly. Then I slapped my hand over my mouth because I just thought out loud. "I'm sorry, Tor! I didn't mean to say that." Tori just looked at me and smiled and giggled.

"It's okay, Cat. And I'm not sure why. Maybe they have color sensors and dogs don't? Not sure. Good question though." She just smiled at me and I smile back and giggle. We were almost to the beach when Tori leaned on my shoulder. I didn't pay any attention to it but it made my pulse race just slightly faster.

**~-X-~**

We got to the beach and I hopped out and felt warm sand seep between my toes, and I relished the warmth of it for a moment before I grabbed my bag from the back seat. I started to take my tank top off and shorts, and I saw Tori doing the same. She threw her flip flops in the back seat and I got out my sun-screen to put more on my face. Tori looked at me for a second.

"Hey, Cat?" she said looking in her bag for something, her sunglasses more than likely.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking for my own sunglasses.

"Can you retie the sting in the back of my suit?" She said distractedly as she pulled her sunglasses out.

"'Kay 'kay!" I said, cheerful and went over to her and untied the strings around her neck. I noticed that she was really tan and I couldn't help but breathe softly and kiss her lightly on the back of her neck. She tensed slightly but then relaxed. I retied the string and put my hand on her shoulder, just by instinct.

"There you go, Tor." I smiled brightly at her and went to grab a hair tie from my bag and put it around my wrist. I grabbed my towel and put my sunglasses on top of my head and started walking towards the shore where Mr. Vega was setting up an umbrella and his and Tori's towels. He set up three chairs and put the towels on two of them. I got there and put mine on the last chair. I realized the chair was next to Tori's and I smiled brightly. Turning, I saw Tori walking down with water bottles. She smiled at me and I still saw slight shock in her eyes but she acted like nothing happened. She handed me a bottle and her dad one and set her bottle in her seat. Then she turned to me.

"Ready to go swimming?" she questioned, all shock erased from her eyes. I nodded at her and put my sunglasses and my bottle in my seat then we ran to the ocean. The water was cold but we ignored it and we started to swim into the deeper end. We swam side by side for a little bit and then I went under to get my hair wet. When I came up, I saw Tori did the same. Then I remembered that I brought goggles. Me being silly.

"Tori! I forgot my goggles! I'm going to go get them very quick." She just nodded and I swam to the shallows and I ran up to the truck. I quickly grabbed them out of my bag but then stopped when I saw a paper in Tori's bag. I knew I shouldn't look but curiousity got the better of me and I grabbed it and unfolded it. It was a poem.

_Cat_

_Cat, you drive me crazy.  
>Cat, you keep me sane.<br>Cat, I love you.  
>Cat, I wish you no pain.<br>Cat, I wish you felt the same.  
>Cat, but that's only a dream.<br>Cat, it's only a dream._

I looked at the paper for a moment longer before smiling slightly. Tori loves me. I couldn't believe it. She thought I didn't feel the same. But I do. I folded the paper back up and put it right where it was last and I grabbed the two pairs of goggles and ran back to the beach.

**A/N: So, what did you think? First chapter. Hoping to add more, as soon as I can. I'm going to make this into a 7 chapter story, at most. If you think there should be more, then I will try to do that. R&R!**


	2. Confessing and Hot Dogs

**Author's Note:: Next chapter! Hope you all like it!  
>Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Victorious. As much as I'd like to, I don't.<strong>

**Tori's POV**

When Cat kissed my neck, I couldn't believe it. I had tensed out of surprised, shock. I never thought she would do that. When I leaned on her the car ride here, she didn't do anything but I felt that her heart raced at my touch. I smiled to myself. I wish I could believe that she did actually love me. Those were just little things. I really couldn't get my hopes up too high over little things. I thought to the first time I realized I actually liked-but now love-Cat. It was a little before she started going out with Danny. I got jealous because she was mushy with him and not me. I over-reacted. And I felt terrible because she was happy with Danny. I wish I could tell her how I felt, but she wouldn't understand, and she might be upset. I look to where she was running back to the ocean, with two pairs of goggles clutched tightly in her hand. I sighed and went under to get my hair wet again. She looks too innocent sometimes. And sometimes I wish I could see her without that innocence. I want to see lust and want in her eyes. Lust and want for me. To see her panting, and squirming under me. To hear her say my name when I made her…

"Tori!" I heard Cat jump in the water and start swimming to me. I shook my head out of my thoughts. I put on a smile and swam the rest of the way to her, which was only a little bit.

"Hey Cat, those your goggles?" she nodded and handed me a pair. I put them on and looked at Cat. She had hers on and she looked silly. But I bet I didn't look any different. Cat went under with the goggles on, her dark red velvet hair vanishing as she swam a little deeper. I went after her. She was swimming in one place and looked at me through her white goggles. The ocean was beautiful under water. There were small fish swimming under out feet and a little coral reef a little bit deeper. I look at Cat, through my purple goggles and she looked slightly purple. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. She grabbed my arm and swam back to the surface. When we hit it, we both gasped for air. Cat was still holding onto my arm. I pulled my goggles over my head and looked at Cat. She was looking at me funny. Like she was confused or surprised. _Why would she be surprised?_ I asked myself. I went back under the water to get my hair wet and Cat let go of my arm, when I came up I saw Cat did the same. She shook her head and she started staring at me again. I was beginning to feel weird.

"What are you looking at, Cat?" I asked. She shook her head, like she was coming out of thought.

"Oh, nothing. Wanna head back up to the shore?" she asked and I nodded. We swam side by side until the shallows and the we walked to our umbrella. I grabbed my towel off my chair and started to dry my hair. I saw Cat pick up her sunglasses and water bottle and sit down. She put her sunglasses on her head. She didn't even bother drying off. Cat closed her eyes. I stared at her for a long time, just letting her looks soak in. She had dark red hair, that looked like velvet. She was definitely curvy and all the curves were in right places. Her swim suit was a black bikini with brown hoops on both sides of her hips where the fabric came together from her bottoms and a brown hoop in the valley of her breasts. I tried not to look but I couldn't help it. My dad cleared his throat and I looked at him. He raised an eyebrow and I blushed.

"Do you like her?" he mouthed. I nodded and he smiled. Then he opened his eyes wide as if an idea just popped into his head.

"Excuse me, girls. I must go find the restroom and then get something to snack on." He got up and winked at me. Cat looked at him for a moment.

"'Kay 'kay!" then she closed her eyes again. I hated my dad sometimes, trying to make match maker. When I first told my family I was gay, they were all surprised, but they all accepted it. My dad hugged me and my mom did too. Trina smiled and she started to cry silently and then she hugged me. I was surprised they all seemed fine with it. My mom said she was worried about the troubles it would obviously bring. My dad said he was happy because he was glad I would atleast find love. I smiled at them both and hugged them tightly. I smiled at the memory. Then I looked over at Cat.

"Wanna go into the sun and tan, Cat?" I asked softly, in case she was asleep. She opened her eyes and looked over at me.

"Sure, Tor!" at that she jumped up and grabbed the chair and dragged it a little bit out into the sun. I followed her and we sit side by side in the sun. Cat put her sunglasses over her eyes and I did too. Then I turned to my side. Sensing something, Cat did the same. Cat had the see-through sunglasses that you could see her eyes. I did too. They were the best sunglasses. Cat was looking at me innocently. A little too innocently. I thought something was up.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously. Cat winced slightly. She looked like she was thinking something over. I became panicked. Did she know something I didn't? Did she know I liked her? Then Cat sighed.

"Tori. When I was getting the goggles from the truck, I saw" she hesitated. "I saw the poem you wrote. It was beautiful, Tori. And I can't believe you don't think—" I interrupted her by standing up.

"Why did you look at it? Why, Cat? Why? Were you snooping through my stuff?" I can't believe she looked at it. She snooped through my stuff. I was angry, not at her but at myself for not putting the note deeper. Cat's eyes flared slightly but then the innocence was back.

"I just saw it, and I wondered what it was. I wasn't snooping! Can I get back to what I was saying?" she pursed her lips and looked at me in an irritated way. I felt bad but still angry.

"Yeah, whatever." I sat down on the edge of my chair.

"Well, if you don't want to know what I had to say, then I'm not going to waste my breath!" She turned away. I didn't think Cat could get angry like that. I felt bad again.

"I'm sorry, Cat. Please tell me what you wanted to say?" I looked at her helplessly. She turned back around slowly, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. Her eyes still looked innocent, but there was a small burning anger behind the innocence. How can she keep up the innocence?

"Fine. I was going to say, I can't believe you don't think I don't feel about you that way." Then she looked out to the ocean. I was kinda shocked. She still had her arms crossed and she was sitting up. Her hair was drying and so was her body. I looked down then back at her.

"You like me?" I asked cautiously. I was worried of getting turned down. Cat uncrossed her arms and turned to me and let out a puff of air.

"Of course I do, Tori! How can I not like you? You are beautiful, a great singer, and wonderful actor." She looked down at her fingers. I was amazed at her.

"So are you, Cat." I heard myself say. Cat looked up and smiled sweetly. Then she giggled.

"Okayy." She turned on her chair again, to where she was on her side, looking up at me. I sat on my side too, so we could look at each other better. She still looked innocent. I can't believe it. I just want her to stop looking innocent. I want to strip it away. Cat saw me looking at her with burning eyes. She looked confused.

"What did I do?" she looked scared some-what. I immediately felt bad. I sighed softly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. It wasn't about you." I lied. She seemed to calm down after that.

"Where does this leave us then?" I asked softly, noting the way her eyes looked into mine. She just shook her head. She stood up and I did too. She looked at me as if she wanted to try something. Then she looked around. After she looked around, the red-head put one hand on my shoulder and my shoulder blazed at the warmth of her skin against mine. She looked into my eyes and started to lean in. I realized what she was doing. I put one hand on her hip and leaned in, only to close the last of the gap. We kissed soft and sweetly for a moment. I relished it. I couldn't believe it. Cat moaned softly and turned her head to deepen the kiss. We didn't notice the people starting to stare. I didn't care if they did. And it seemed Cat didn't either. The kiss was starting to heat up and Cat put her other hand on my cheek where it warmed my skin. I put my other hand on the other side of her hip. Cat licked my bottom lip and I gasped slightly. She took advantage and slipped her tongue inside and our tongues dances lightly in each other's mouths. I moaned softly and pulled Cat to me. After a few minutes we broke apart for air. Cat was staring at me with burning eyes. And she licked her lips. I still saw innocence in her eyes and made me frustrated. I'll have to wait. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Hey, girls!" we jumped apart as my dad came down the hill with two hot dogs and a thing of nachos. He handed us each a hot dog and went to sit in his chair. I looked around and saw a lot of people staring. I shrugged and sat down. Cat did the same and we chatted and ate our hot dogs and sipped our water. I wondered what will happen with us.

**A/N: So! What did you guys think of the second chapter? I'll work on the third tomorrow. Now, just so you guys know, and won't die waiting… the fourth chapter will contain the smut. Just so you are aware. Anyway, R&R! Always happy with reviews. I will take crits!**


	3. Black Box of Sorrys

**Author's Note:: Next chapter is up! Enjoy. ;)  
>Disclaimer:: I do not own Victorious. Unfortunately, I don't own springs, or else I would buy a new one for my scooter. :P<strong>

**Cat's POV**

_I kissed Tori Vega_ I smiled to myself as the thought repeated itself over and over again in my head. I was walking down the hall to my locker to get my books for my next class. The beach had been amazing and we were back at school. Me and Tori are still slightly confused at what to do with us. Tori seemed afraid to tell our friends. I wasn't. I was ready for anything as long as I got to have Tori. I smiled again as I open my locker. I grabbed the brush that was on the side of my books and started brushing my long hair softly. I put it down and grabbed my book I needed for the next class. When I closed my locker door, I jumped high when I saw Tori standing behind it, leaning on the lockers with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god, Tori! You scared me!" I said lightly holding my book against my chest and panted slightly. Tori just laughed and grabbed my hand. She ran through the halls to the bathroom. There she took my book out of my hands and put it on the floor. Then she put me in a stall and locked us in there.

"Tori! What are you doing? We have to get to Sikowitz's class." I asked very confused. Tori just grinned at me and pushed my lightly up against the stall wall. Hands on either side of my head. She leaned down and kissed me. I moan softly and put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She broke away for air.

"Tori…" I gasped and she went back to kissing me lightly. Then we both froze when we heard the door slam to the bathroom.

"Tori? Cat? Are either of you in here?" we heard Jade said in an indifferent tone. Sikowitz obviously sent her to find the two late girls. Tori looked at me and kissed me lightly again and then jumped back. I got off the wall. I put a finger to my lips at Tori and pushed her to the back of the stall. Then I walked out and closed the stall.

"Hey, Jade!" I said cheerfully. Jade just looked at me with a slight snarl on her face.

"Where's Vega?" she asked in a sharp tone. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe she is at her locker?" I went to wash my hands, for a show and then I grabbed my book and headed out the door with Jade behind me. We walked swiftly to Tori's locker. I knew she wasn't there. I had just been with her.

"Maybe she went to class?" I told Jade. She just glanced at me and scoffed. We went to class and I was relieved to see Tori in her seat. She glanced at me and smiled slightly. I returned the smile and sat down in my seat in front of Jade and Beck.

"Alright class! Now that everyone is here." He glanced at me and Tori. "We can get started. Today, we will discuss-" he paused in mid-sentence. "Quickly! Everyone! Duck!" he shouted and everyone got out of their chairs and ducked. Everyone but Jade.

"Jade! You failed the test. Come up here." Sikowitz said turning around with a gesture for Jade to come. Everyone started to sit back up in their seats. Jade sighed and got up onto the small stage. I was hesitant to get up in case Sikowitz decided to throw a ball at me again. Like the last time. But then I got up and sat in my seat again.

"BAH!" Sikowitz suddenly shouted at Jade. She didn't flinch but everyone else jumped half way out of their seats. I screamed when I jumped. Sikowitz frowned.

"Take a seat, Jade." Jade turned and let out a small yawn and went back to her seat next to Beck.

"As I was saying, today we are going to do a small play. And then discuss your next project. Tori, Cat! Since you two were late, you will be the leads. Tori will be Tod and Cat will be Carol. Here are your scripts and start in scene 5." Tori and I took the scripts from him. I looked at the scene and realized it was a scene I had to kiss Tori. Tori realized this too and looked up at me. Tori started.

"Carol, I have to go. The constable will take me away if I don't leave! Take care of our kids." Tori said with the right emotions.

"But Tod, surely there is a way I can get you out? Sell one of the horses? Pay your bail out?" I said softly like the script said.

"No! There is no way. We only have two horses. If you sell one, it just wouldn't be good. No, I must leave. But I will be back in time." Tori spoke with passion, like a good actor. She looked at me with soft eyes.

"Okay, Tod. But please don't leave without saying good-bye?" I looked back at her with the same soft eyes.

"Of course, my love." Then Tori went up to me and put a hand on my cheek and kissed me. I was amazed. I kissed her back and it turned into more than just a regular kiss. Tori licked my bottom lip and I opened to let her in. When everyone started clapping we broke apart, realizing we were still in class. Sikowitz looked happy at the scene. I glanced around the room and caught Jade's eye. She had one eye brow up and was looking interested in what just happened. Everyone else was clapping and cheering. Tori and I looked at each other with unreadable eyes and blushed and we bowed. We took our seats when the crazy teacher came up to the stage.

"Okay! Your project is to build a model of a stage you want to look like. One you want to perform on. You will each have a partner. Beck and Jade. Andre and Robbie. Tori and Cat. Trina and Jessica…" he continued naming names. I was staring at Tori and she looked up. We didn't stop staring at each other until the end of class. The bell rang and everyone scrambled out of their seats to get to lunch. Tori and I left side by side, not saying a word.

**~-X-~**

We all sat down at our usual table. I sat next to Tori and Tori sat next to Andre. Then it was Robbie and Rex, Jade, Beck, and Trina. Trina was texting on her phone and didn't even care about the rest of the group. I looked down at my soda and salad. I picked up my fork to start eating but I forgot to get ranch from the cart.

"I'll be right back!" I said and giggled as I went over to the cart. I noticed a lot of people staring at me. I walked back to the table slowly. When I sat down I leaned towards Tori.

"There are a lot of people staring at us, Tori." I whispered anxiously. Tori looked around and noticed that there were a lot of people staring. She shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" I looked at her in slight shock. I thought she cared what others though. Then I smiled and hugged her arm. She smiled down at me and hugged me back. Then I saw everyone staring at us around the table.

"So, that was an interesting kiss in Sikowitz's class today." Jade started off.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome. You guys did great. Sikowitz seemed pretty happy." Andre said shaking salt onto his fries.

"Yeah. It was hot." Rex said. Robbie glanced at him before saying,

"Rex!" Rex questioned him and they argued back and forth for a bit.

"Anyway, it was pretty cool, none the less. I think you guys did it perfectly." Beck said, his arm around Jade. Tori blushed slightly and I held her hand under the table. I started massaging her fingers and she closed her eyes. I smiled and continued for awhile. Everyone dropped the kiss and started talking about something else and eating their food. Sooner or later I had to stop because I had to eat. When I looked at Tori after I ate, she looked at me innocently. Sometimes I did think she was more innocent than me. Sometime I got dark thoughts about her, panting. Her eyes dark, and hooded. As she started off. Then I would drift away and think about the swirls on my ceiling again. Then start to count the stars on my sheets. Every once and awhile my brother came in while I was thinking asking if I took my medicine. My mom always sent him. I always nodded and he turned away and ran back downstairs. I sighed at the thought. My parents never trusted me. I started to twirl my red hair around my finger and then noticed Tori staring at me. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and we started in on the conversations our friends were having.

When we left lunch, both me and Tori had an hour of free period. We hung about the hall ways like we usually did. Then Tori grabbed my hand and pulled me to the black box stage. It was empty and would be for awhile. Sensing Tori and what she was about to do, I grabbed both her wrists lightly and pushed her against the back wall with her wrists above her head. I usually never took dominance but I did this time because I wanted to. I kissed her and she just moaned into my mouth, it vibrating throughout my body. I let go of her wrists and put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. I turned my head to deepen the kiss. We broke away for a second for air then she kissed me again, only this time it was harder than before. It was like a hunger kiss. She licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I obliged. Tori had her hands in my hair. And I felt heated all over my body. We broke away again for air and I kissed her this time, soft but with lust and want. I looked into her eyes for a second and I saw no innocence. She had dark eyes and they looked hungry, for me. I kissed her again. I started to kiss down her jaw line and down her neck. Mixing my kisses with licks and nips. Tori moaned.

"Cat!" she gasped as I nipped lightly at her pulse point. I smiled against her neck and continued down. Tori had her hands sliding up my belly. Her hands were warm and soft. They found their way up to my breasts and she cupped them softly. I moans softly against her collarbone. I put my hands on her belly inside her shirt. We didn't take off our shirts in case anyone came in. But in need of more pleasure, I grinded against her slightly, to see Tori's reaction. She moaned lightly and bucked against my hips. I grinded into her again and she started moaning again. I moaned too at the pleasure. I went back up and kissed her on the lips with fierceness I never knew I had. I actually was surprised at myself. Then I gasped as Tori grabbed my hips suddenly and flipped us. I was against the wall she was in front of me. She started grinding into me and I moaned loudly but just soft enough not to be heard outside the room. Tori moaned softly as she panted. She kissed me and found her way back to my breast under my shirt. We both froze instantly when we heard footsteps outside the doors. We jumped apart and fixed our clothes and hair. When we turned around, we saw Trina walk in and look around. She seemed surprised to find us.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked distractedly. She was looking for something.

"Just thinking of ideas for our project. We wanted to look at this stage and get an idea." Tori said. Her voice cracked at the end. Trina looked up.

"Oh. Have you seen my bag? I swore I left it in here." She looked around again. I looked around too and saw the shiny bag by the curtains. I picked it up.

"Here you go, Trina!" handing her the bag. Trina said her thanks and left. Me and Tori looked at each other. I couldn't help but still want her, but our hour was almost up. I went to her and kissed her lightly. Then we walked out to get our books for the next class. Tori looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, Cat." I looked at her confused.

"What for?"

**A/N:: Hey, hey hey! Tell me what you thought. I'm such a tease, aren't I? Hehe. R&R! I love you guys! *Happy Face* :D **


	4. Make up time?

**Author's Note:: Fourth Chapter guys! This is the one I think you guys were waiting for. :D  
>Disclaimer:: Don't Own Victorious.<strong>

**Tori's POV**

"What for?" Cat asked, looking confused. I knew we couldn't do this. We had been interrupted about twice now, in what we were doing. It had to be a sign. Or just bad luck.

"We can't do this, Cat." I looked away, I couldn't stand the hurt I saw in her eyes.

"Yes we can, Tori." She grabbed my chin and turned my face to look at her. Her eyes were slightly hurt. I bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling. I looked away again, pushing away her hand. Cat crossed her arms.

"Tori. If you don't get over your fears, then we can't do this. Why don't you come over to my house today after school? We can talk about this and then we can work on our stage project. We won't get interrupted there. I promise." Cat's eyes were burning with slight rage but her face looked pouty. I felt bad, because I _was_ letting my fears take over my feelings for Cat. I smiled sadly at her but Cat was looking down.

"Okay. I'll come over." I said softly. Then I took her chin in my hand and made her look at me. She looked sad. Forgetting where I was, I leaned down and kissed her softly. Cat squeaked softly in surprise then put her arms around my neck. We stayed like that until the bell rang, telling us to go to our next class. We broke apart. Cat was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I grabbed my book from my locker and went to my next class. Cat had disappeared, to go to her next class. I looked around at the people staring at me. It made me feel like a deer in the headlights. I didn't like it. I looked down and walked to my next class.

**~-X-~**

_Maybe this was a bad idea…_ I thought lazily to myself as I walked up the steps to Cat's house. I shook my head. No. This will be okay. I knocked on her door and waited about a minute before Cat opened the door. She was wearing sky blue shorts and a white T-shirt. Her hair was over one shoulder and she looked absolutely amazing. My mouth dropped open for a second then I closed it. I smiled big and Cat was smiling cheerfully. She looked more innocent than she did in the hallway today. I still had the mission to strip Cat of her innocence, her adorableness. It drove me crazy. Cat ushered me in and I put my backpack on her couch. I looked around. Her house was pretty nice. It had a tall ceiling, plants at about every window. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling and there was a red rug under a piano in the far corner. I thought it was amazing. Cat took my bag and my hand and took me up a winding staircase. We passed three open rooms and then we entered a fourth open room at the end of the hallway. Her room was just about exactly how I imagined it. It was pick and purple, with all kinds of crazy stuff around. Rainbows, stars, horses and stuff. There was a black cat sleeping in the corner on a stack of clothes.

"This is my room!" Cat said happily, throwing my stuff on her desk that was on the other end of the room. I nodded slowly and went to sit on her bed. The only light came from her small lamp and the closed window. There were drapes over the window so that wasn't a lot of light. It was tinted dark. Cat came to sit by me. She held my hand and started massaging it again like she did at lunch. I closed my eyes because it felt amazing. She did awesome things with those hands. I smiled blissfully and I almost missed when Cat started talking.

"So what is the problem with us? Why are you afraid of everyone knowing about us? I'm not, as long as I get to be with you, Tori." She said softly, looking down to where she was massaging my hand. I opened my eyes and sighed softly, I knew I had to tell her.

"I'm afraid because I think people will tease us. You don't deserve that kind of trouble, especially if people always call you crazy." That was partly the truth. Cat switched hands and took my other hand. She then looked up at me sadly.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I saw her lip tremble just slightly in the dark. I shook my head. She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think you are crazy, Cat. You are not crazy." I said. Cat smiled and I smiled too.

"But I still want to be able to be seen with you in public. I want people to know about us. But if you are still afraid, then I will keep it secret for you." Cat said, looking down again. I took her hands in mine. I think I was ready but it would be tough.

"I know. And I think we can tell people. I'm still afraid of what will happen but if I'm with you, I can make it through anything." Cat looked up at me with shining eyes. Then she lunged for me and hugged me. She started kissing me around my face, showering my face with kisses. I giggle and smiled at her. Then her lips found mine and we kissed soft and sweet for awhile. We were laying down at the top of her bed and Cat was sitting on top of me, in my lap.

Suddenly Cat ground her hips into mine and I gasped from surprise. She took advantage of this and stuck her tongue into my mouth, wrestling with my own. We were wrestling for dominance and she eventually won. I liked the dominant side of Cat. It turned me on. She was rough, but not too rough were it severely hurt. Then she started kissing down my neck. I moaned softly when she hit my pulse point. I had about enough of this though, so I grabbed her hips and flipped us. Cat squeaked in surprise and I started kissing her. I kissed my way down her neck, to her collarbone. My hands were sliding up her shirt, and were on her warm belly.

Then I saw Cat struggling to take off my shirt and I took it off for her. I was in my bra and jeans now. I tugged at the hem of Cat's shirt and she lifted her arms so I could take it off. She was in her bra and shorts. I went back to kissing her down, my hands sliding up to the edge of her bra. I was kissing and licking softly in the valley of her breasts and felt her bra was in the way. So I took it off and flung it somewhere in the room. Her breasts her plump and beautiful. I cupped them in my hands and kissed Cat, she moaned into my mouth as I cupped her breasts. I flicked my thumb over her erect nipples and she moaned again into my mouth. I smiled against the kiss and then I broke off and started kissing her breasts. I took one nipple into my mouth and started swirling my tongue around it and nipping at it. Cat was moaning and panting from the pleasure. I did the same thing with the other one. Then I started kissing down her belly.

When I got to her belly button, I licked inside it and Cat squeaked. I licked it again and she squeaked again. I chuckled. She didn't like people touching her belly button. Before I got to the hem of her shorts Cat took my bra off and my jeans. Then I pulled off Cat's shorts. We were both in our underwear and I saw Cat's were pretty damp. I looked to her face and still saw slight innocence in her eyes. I growled and kissed her. While I kissed her I rubbed the wet spot on her underwear and she started moaning loudly into my mouth. I vibrated my whole body. I broke off, panting. I stopped rubbing and grinded my hips against hers and she moaned at the increased pleasure. Then I pulled her panties off and started kissing her belly, down. When I hit her center I started licking the lips softly. Cat was moaning softly to the rhythm. Then I flicked my tongue over her clit and she jumped and bucked her hips against me. I did it again and got the same reaction. I started sucking on her clit and she started moaning in ecstasy and bucking her hips into me. Then I stuck my tongue into her and licking softly. Cat moans low and long. I sat up and then looked at Cat. She looked at me with scared eyes.

"Cat, are you a virgin?" I asked softly. She only nodded and I nodded back.

"Okay, it will hurt at first." She nodded and I leaned up to kiss her. I broke apart from her and then stuck one finger in her, slowly. I saw Cat widen her eyes and squeak slightly from pain. I bent to kiss her again and I pushed the rest of the way in. She screamed in pain into my mouth and I put my other hand on her hip and rubbed soothingly. When I broke the kiss, she nodded as a sign to let me know it was okay to move. I started pumping my finger in and out slowly, watching her face the entire time. Her face scrunched up in pain at first then it switched entirely to pure pleasure. When I looked into her eyes, I saw no innocence. She had dark eyes, and she was panting. She bucked up against my hand and I started moving faster. Then I stuck two fingers in and kept going faster. Cat was moaning like crazy and I started moaning softly and grunting. I added a third finger and went faster. I could feel she was close and the look on her face showed it. She was panting and breathing heavily as I went even faster. I felt her muscles contract around my fingers.

"Tori!" she screamed my name as I made her come. I smiled at her and she looked exhausted. Cat looked at me with a lazy smile on her face. I leaned over and kissed her. Then Cat grabbed my hips and flipped me over. Then she leaned over to my ear with a sly smile on her face.

"Your turn." She whispered seductively.

**A/N:: What did you guys think? And I have a question. How many chapters do you think I should write for this story? 6? 7? 10? Let me know! R&R! Hope you guys liked it. I'll work on Chapter 5 later on tonight.**


	5. A Purple Flower and Belly Buttons

**Nothing to say more but read and enjoy. *Happy Face~!*  
>Disclaimer:: I own nothing of Victorious, nor any of its characters. Haha. I so wish though.<strong>

**Cat's POV**

It's been 2 days since I was with Tori and she hasn't said anything about it or mentioned anything to our friends. I was getting worried. Tori acted like it never happened. I thought she was regretting it. When I tried to massage her hand under the table at lunch yesterday, like I normally do, she pulled away. I was hurt. Tori didn't notice it though, which made it hurt worse. Now I'm in the bathroom, my head against the stall wall. I was crying silently. I stayed in here for one period. I was going to stay in here for another period and then school would be over. So I did. No one stopped me. The bell rang and I got up miserably from the toilet in which I didn't use. I felt my cheek and it was cold and clammy. I sighed and walked out of the stall. I froze when I saw Jade standing right in front of my stall.

"So, you have been in there half the day." Jade said, with the usually smirk on her face. I widened my eyes. How did she know? She must have noticed I wasn't in class.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, my voice sounded squeakish. Jade had her arms crossed.

"Long enough. So, why are you upset?" she leaned on the wall next to her and I was twisting my hands nervously. I didn't want to tell Jade, because she would tell everyone. As I hesitated, Jade took the time to study my face. I had been crying so my eyes were slightly puffy and had red around them. My face looked paler then the rest of my body.

"I'm not upset. I've just been thinking." I said, trying to steer her away from this conversation. I wished she would just go away. Why does she care so much, anyway?

"Thinking about Tori? Right?" Jade looked down to my hands and I froze. How would she know? I gulped and Jade noticed my behavior.

"I know, because of that kiss you two did when Sikowitz gave our projects. That was a real kiss and I always see you grab her hand under the table at lunch." She was smirking slightly. I whimpered and looked at the floor.

"Jade. You won't tell anyone, will you?" I looked at her again and she looked like she was thinking about it. I started to panic.

"No. I won't." I gasped and smiled and ran up to hug her. She stood stiff for a second then slowly wrapped her arms around me in a tentative hug. I broke up the embrace but still held Jade's arms.

"Only because I know what it's like to feel love. And because I know it brings rough times and I don't think you two need anymore harassment then you two already get." Jade said softly, looking at me. Her eyes showed sympathy but then with a flash her eyes went back to being hard and unreadable, like Jade always is. I still smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you Jade. You have a soft side!" I hugged her again and giggled. Jade looked annoyed.

"Yeah, and if you tell anyone that I do, I will cut off all the pretty red hair of yours" I gasped and clutched my hair tightly in my hands. Jade smirked at me and I smiled at her. I let go of my hair and skipped out of the bathroom. Then I stopped. I didn't know what to do now. Maybe go home? Go find Tori? I narrowed my eyes. I thought about finding Tori or calling her but pushed it out of my mind. Tori will talk to me on her own time. I started skipping again out of the building and waited for my mom to come. I texted her to let her know I was ready to be picked up. I went to sit on a bench and looked at the flowers that were around the flag pole which was only a few feet in front of me. There were yellow and purple flowers and they were pretty. The purple ones reminded me of Tori. Purple was always her favorite color. I decided to pick one.

I sat back down and smelled it and it still reminded me of Tori. It reminded me of the times I kissed her. Her soft, warm lips against mine. I smiled at the memory. Then I heard my phone beep. I looked to see a text message from my mom came up. It said:

"_Srry honey. Cnt pick u up. Walk home_." I frowned and sighed. My mom never was able to pick me up anymore. I had no idea why. I sighed again and picked up my bag and slung it around my shoulder. I looked at the flower in my fingers and held on to it and I started walking the way home. I kept looking at the purple petals as my thoughts drifted back to Tori.

Why didn't Tori talk to me? Why is she acting like it never happened? I thought she loved me. Has she changed her mind? These questions swirled in my head, unanswered. They were like pestering bees. I frowned. I jumped when I heard a honking coming from behind me. I looked over and saw Tori's dad in his truck. I smiled at him.

"Hey Cat. Need a ride? I'm coming from the store." He smiled warmly at me and I nodded. I ran around the other side and hopped in the passenger seat. Mr. Vega drove off. I looked at the purple flower still clutched in my hands. We sat in a slight awkward silence for a little bit.

"You know, my daughter loves you." Tori's dad said softly, I almost imagined him talking. I looked at him.

"No she doesn't." I murmured and looked down. Mr. Vega sighed.

"Yes she does. I promise you." I kept looking down.

"Then why doesn't she talk to me anymore? It's been two days and she is started to reject me." I whined softly. Mr. Vega glanced at me then focused on the road again.

"She's confused and scared. She is almost completely new territory with you. As for the rejecting you, I'm not sure. You should talk to her." I narrowed my eyes. Why should I talk to her? She would probably just reject me again.

"I want her to talk to me on her own terms. And being in new territory doesn't explain to why she isn't talking to me." I said crossly which was very unlike me. I was focusing on the flower in my hands.

"Well, maybe you should make the first move." The man suggested. That almost made me whine again _I already did make the first move!_ But I bit my tongue. I didn't want to take my anger out on Tori's dad. I took my phone out of my pocket to tell my mom that I would be home late.

"Can I come over to your guy's place for a little bit?" I asked softly when I got done texting.

"Of course." Mr. Vega said. Then he turned and went towards his own house.

**~-X-~**

When we got to the house, Tori's dad grabbed some bags from the back seat. Then ushered me to follow him. We walked up some stairs, then some more until we reached a door. Mr. Vega put some bags in the other hand and opened the door. We walked in and I stood at the doorway for a second and closed the door. I looked around. There were red cushiony seats in the middle of the room. The kitched was after that. Then there was a back patio. I saw a big piano up on a step and next to it were some stairs.

"Tori!" Mr. Vega shouted as he put bags on the kitchen counter. I heard some rustling and then some footsteps coming down the stairs. Tori stopped on the edge, facing the kitchen. She hadn't noticed me yet.

"Yes?" she asked with slight irritation in her voice. I frowned slightly. I was playing with my hands nervously then I started twirling my hair around my finger.

"You have a guest." Tori's dad said, gesturing to me. Tori turned and saw me. She almost froze instantly. Then she looked back at her father with burning eyes.

"Why did you bring her here, dad?" she said, struggling to keep her voice calm. I felt sad that she didn't want me here. The man in the kitchen narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you two could talk some things over. And she asked to come over. I didn't invite her." Then he went back to sorting groceries. Tori sighed and looked at me.

"I see. Well, come on up, Cat." Her eyes showed hardly anything, except the discomfort she was having with me here. I went to the stairs and followed her up, looking down at my feet. I couldn't believe she didn't want me here. I thought she loved me. I held back tears and only whimpered softly. Tori didn't hear it. I followed her to her room. Her room was white and dark purple. She had a desk on one wall and the bed on the other. The sheets and blankets were purple. Tori really did like purple. I looked down at the flower that was still in my hands. I thought about giving it to her. I said I would.

"Here, Tori." I said softly, holding the flower out in front of me. Tori turned around and saw the flower. Her face softened slightly as she took the flower.

"Thanks, Cat." She said softly. She smelled it for a second then put it next to her lamp on her desk. She went to sit on her bed. I put my stuff on the floor next to the door. In case I had to leave. I sat in the chair at her desk, not wanting to sit by her. I looked down at my hands and I sat sideways in the chair. I was facing Tori but I didn't look at her. Tori sighed softly.

"Why are you here, Cat?" she asked. She was looking at me. I kept looking down.

"Because you won't talk to me at school and you have been avoiding and rejecting me. I think you regret what we did two days ago." I said softly. I played with my hands and picked at my shorts.

"I don't regret it. I don't." Tori replied. I believed her that much.

"What about avoiding me?" I said, looking up. There was hurt in my eyes and I knew she saw it because she looked away.

"I-I don't know. I'm just…afraid." She said looking at her hands. I couldn't believe it. I knew she was afraid. But I thought she would atleast tell me. We can be a secret. I will be a secret for her. She told me she was ready. She lied. I felt even more hurt because she lied to me.

"You lied to me, Tori. I thought you said you were ready. You said as long as you had me, you could handle anything. I told you I was ready to keep it a secret for you, but you didn't say anything. Why would you lie to me?" I said, the hurt evident in my voice. Tori winced at my tone.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, Cat. I'm sorry. I just… I can't…" she was struggling for words.

"Do you not want to be with me?" I asked, even thought it hurt to say it. Tori shot her head up.

"Of course I want to be with you." Her eyes were fierce with want.

"Then why don't you act like it? We don't have to tell everyone. We can stay a secret until you are ready." I said looking into her eyes. Tori looked at me with sad eyes, all fierceness gone. I got up to sit by her on the bed. Tori just shook her head and then put her face in her hands. I sighed and put my hand on her back and started rubbing. I put my other hand on her knee. Tori looked up at me and then hugged me.

"I'm sorry Cat. So sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Just stay with me." She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back and stroked her hair softly. I whispered back to her it's okay and I will over and over again as she kept saying I'm sorry. We stayed like that for a little bit until Tori looked up at me. I put my hand on her chin and looked into her eyes. They were soft and sad. I leaned in to kiss her and she closed the gap.

At that moment all I could feel were Tori's soft, warm lips against mine. I sighed softly into the kiss. I put one hand on Tori's thigh and the other on her cheek. I loved kissing her. It made me feel sane. Every time I thought about her, my crazy thoughts about blocks, airplanes, stars, anything, just disappeared. I broke apart from her and put my forehead against Tori's. I panted slightly.

"Tori, tell me I'm not crazy again. Please?" I begged softly. Tori smiled.

"Cat, you are not crazy. You are not crazy. You hear me? Not. Crazy." Then she kissed me and I melted into her. Tori grabbed my hips and leaned back. I followed and sat on her lap. I took the dominant pose. I kissed her again only this time fiercer. I didn't want to ask for entrance so I thought I would surprise her. I grinded into her hips and she gasped. I took advantage and slipped my tongue inside and wrestled with hers for dominance. I eventually won, because I always do. I felt powerful, being dominant because I never was. I grinded into Tori again and she bucked up against me and moaned softly. I smiled against our kiss and broke apart for air. I went back to kissing her. Tori's hands were on my belly, caressing it. I just hoped she didn't touch my belly button. I did not like people touching my belly button.

I started kissing down her jaw line and down her neck. When I was at her pulse she stuck her pinky into my belly button and I nipped at her pulse a little harder than I wanted to but Tori understood. She moaned when I did that. She likes it rough, I thought slyly. I nipped again and grabbed her hips fiercely. Tori just moaned at the action. Then I kissed back up to her lips and kissed her with want. I didn't take it too far because we were in a house with people home. Tori knew not too as well. We just kissed and I grinded against her every once and awhile.

I checked the time after awhile. It was 6:27. I thought I should be going home. I told Tori and she nodded understandingly. I got off her and went to pick up my bag. We walked downstairs. Tori grabbed the keys off the hook by the door and told her dad she was taking me home. When we were out in the hall, I grabbed one of Tori's wrists and the other and slammed her against the wall roughly. Tori gasped in surprise. I smiled and bent to nip at her neck. Then I growled in her ear.

"That's for touching my belly button."

**A/N:: What did you guys think? Let me know! And I will go with 8 chapters for this one. If I think there should be more, I'll add more. *Happy Face!* :D Love you guys! R&R!**


	6. Karaoke Kisses

**Disclaimer:: No one reads this. But I don't own Victorious. Do not. Own Victorious. As much as I'd like to. I don't.**

**Tori's POV**

I was standing at my locker for the beginning of school. I couldn't get last night out of my head. But now I know not to touch Cat's belly button. I smiled at that thought. Then I heard the front doors of the school open and I turned to see Cat strutting in, in black skinny jeans, a red and white checkered top, and a headband with a black frilly flower in her dark velvet hair. My jaw dropped slightly. I swallowed and looked down. I turned back to my locker and closed it, jumping half way in the air when I saw Jade on the other side of the door.

"She's a beauty, ain't she, Vega?" Jade said with her usual smirk on her face. My eyes widened.

"What? What are you talking about?" I stammered helplessly looking down at the floor and around. Jade only smirked wider.

"I know about you and Cat. And I asked a simple question. Now are you going to answer, or just stay looking at your shoes all day?" She raised an eye brow. I was starting to panic. _How does she know? Will she tell?_ My thoughts were overwhelming me.

"Uh, yeah. She's pretty. J-Jade, how do you know?" I asked, finally looking at her. Jade's eyes softened just slightly at my expression.

"Cat told me. She was crying in the bathroom a few days ago and I was in there until she came out. I guessed why she was crying and she asked me not to tell. I won't tell, Tori." Then her eyes hardened again and she walked away. I couldn't believe it. And another thing, I actually trust her. I made a quick decision that I thought about all last night. I walked over to Cat. Cat looked at me with wide innocent eyes before smiling big and hugging me. I smiled and pulled her away for a second, holding her arms. Then I leaned down and kissed her in front of most of the school, in the hallway. Cat squeaked in surprise. Then her eyes fluttered close and she moaned softly and put her arms around my neck. I didn't notice all the people staring at us. I didn't notice all the people starting to smile slightly. I didn't notice all the people shrug and look away. I didn't notice that no one looked appalled. I just stayed like that with Cat for about 3 minutes, breaking apart every once and awhile for air. Then I broke apart and leaned my forehead against hers.

"What are you thinking?" I asked cat.

"About how much I love you!" She smiled at me. Oh how I love that sweet innocent smile. Then she hugged me tightly.

"I love you too." I gave her a big smile and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on top of the head. Robbie came over with Rex and looked at Cat, then at me and back at Cat.

"What's going on here?" He said curiously.

"Oh, hey Robbie." Cat said with that silly girl smile on her face.

"Robbie… What's going on? How's your day?" I said with a smile.

"You didn't answer the question." Rex said with his arm gesture.

"Yeah! You didn't answer the question." Robbie said. By now Beck, Jade, and Andre had gathered around our small group. Jade had a small but quite evil grin on her face. Andre looked a little happy. And Beck was looking a little green.

"Cat and I have something to tell you." I said with a smile.

"Well out with it then!" Beck yelled.

"Well were… sort of… dating. I guess you could say" I said hesitantly.

"Man and we missed you making out!" Rex said irritated.

"REX!" they all said together

"Well I think it's cute!" Andre said with a smile as he walked up and wrapped both of us in a big hug. "I'm glad that you make Cat happy. And I'm glad that Cat makes you happy, Tori."

"Yeah, as long as you're happy I'm all good with it." Beck announced.

I looked at my group of friends and smiled. They are really truly happy for us. I thought they would freak out if we told them, but they are completely and totally fine with it. I looked at Cat and she had a big smile on her face and her eyes said to me "Told you so" I giggled at her. I love her.

"So, now what?" Robbie said. Everyone looked around and shrugged. Then I came up with an idea.

"Hey guys. After school, would you all like to go to Karaoke Dokee with me and Cat?" I said with a smile. Everyone looked at me for a minute and then they all slowly nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea." Andre said. He nodded towards me.

'Yeah, sure, why not?" Jade said with a small smirk on her face.

"Great!" Cat said then giggled. Me and Cat walked off, holding hands, smiling, to our next class.

**~-X-~**

I was outside Cat's house waiting for her to come outside to the car. I texted her about 10 minutes ago. _What is taking her so long?_ I thought, a little irritated. Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Andre said they would meet us there. They were probably waiting for us. Come on, Cat. Where are you? I looked at the time. 4:17. We were supposed to be there almost 20 minutes ago. I sighed and texted Cat again. But before I hit send I heard her front door close. I looked out the window and saw Cat frolicking down her steps in jean shorts and a black top. Her hair was in a tight pony tail. She was smiling and her face looked a little flushed. I wondered what she was doing but I didn't think about it long because Cat was hopping in the car.

"Sorry I'm late, Tori." Cat said with a smile as she leaned over to give me a quick kiss. I smiled back at her.

"It's okay. What were you doing?" I asked as I drove off. Cat looked out the window for a moment before answering.

"Oh, I had to do a few things for my mom." She said dismissively. She really didn't want to talk about it. I shrugged and focused on the road.

We arrived at the karaoke place 10 minutes later. When we walked in, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Rex were sitting around a table. I looked around for Jade and saw her by the concession stand, getting a drink. Cat and I went to the table and sat down.

"Hey, hey! There's my girls." Andre said smiling.

"Hey girls. What took you so long?" Beck said, sipping from his drink.

"Oh, I had to do something for my mom so Tori had to wait a little bit for me." Cat said, playing with her hair. I glanced at her and her eyes didn't reach her smile. She must have been lying. I frowned. Why would she lie to me and our friends? I didn't want to upset her but I told myself to ask her about it later.

"Alright my party people! Karaoke is up to start now!" the DJ announced in his microphone. Cat's eyes immediately brightened up and she turned to me.

"Tori! You should sing a song!" Cat yelled, jumping up and down in her seat. I sighed. Of course she wanted me to sing.

"Okay, what do you want me to sing?" I asked. Cat sat back and thought about it for about 2 minutes before her eyes lit up again and she was bouncing out of her seat.

"You should sing Back at One!" Cat said with a sparkle in her eyes. I nodded slowly. That sounded like a great song. One of my favorite love songs.

"Alright. Yeah. I can do that. Coming right up, Cat." I smiled at her and went up to the microphone.

"Alright, pretty lady. What will it be?" The DJ said from his mic. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I wanna start it slow. Back at One by Brian Knight please." The DJ looked confused but he put on the song. I smiled and looked at Cat. She was smiling at me with big, sparkly eyes and she looked so cute.

"It's undeniable that we should be together. It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never. The basis is need to know. If you don't know just how I feel. Then let me show now that I'm for real. If all things take time, time will reveal. Yeaahh." I started swaying just slightly to the rhythm softly. Cat had a softer smile on and she got up on the stage and put her arms around my waist as I sung. We swayed to the rhythm as the chorus came up.

"One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you. Three, girl it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me and. Four, repeat steps one through three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one." I twirl Cat around as I look into her beautiful hazel eyes. She never takes her eyes off me. As the next part of the song comes up, she hugs me and I start.

"It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out. And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey. And undesirable, for us to be apart. I never would've made it very far, 'cause you know you got the keys to my heart." I repeated the chorus. Cat looks up at me with love in her eyes. I couldn't believe she was all mine. She still had her arms around my waist and I wrapped one of my arms around her. I look down at her as I start again.

"Sayy farewell to the dark of the night. I see the coming of the sun. I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun. You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine. You threw out the life line, just in the nick of time." I repeated the chorus and twirled Cat around again as she giggled. Then I wrapped my arms fully around her as the song finished. I looked up when everyone started clapping. I forgot that we were still at the karaoke place. Everyone was smiling and clapping. I smiled, grabbed Cat's hand and we bowed. I looked to our table and saw our group looking very happy. I looked down at Cat again and she leaned up on her toes and kissed me. We broke away and walked back down to our table.

"That was quite a performance, Vega." Jade said, sipping from her cup. I frowned at her. She didn't have the harsh tone she usually had. Then I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied as Cat hugged my arm.

"Yeah. I liked the part of the kissing." Rex said. I glared at him.

"Rex! That is really rude and if you—" I tuned out Robbie yelling at Rex. I looked into Cat's eyes and she looked into mine. Hazel against chocolate.

Cat leaned up again to give me another kiss.

**A/N:: Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. Had a few things to do. I'll try to make it faster. Anyway, what did you guys think? Lemme know! Also, if any of you have any ideas that you would like for this story, I'd be happy to hear them. R&R! Love you guys! *Happy Face~!* :D**


	7. She Has To

**Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own it. I promise. Or do I? No, I really do. I promise I don't own Victorious or any of its characters.**

**Cat's POV**

Last night was amazing. I couldn't stop hearing Tori's voice in my head. I couldn't stop imagining her lips against mine. I couldn't stop anything. It was incredible. Then a flash of guilt as I remembered that I lied to Tori and our friends. When Tori came to pick me up, I lied to her about why I was late. I didn't have to help my mom. When I got the text from Tori, I was in the middle of pleasuring myself and as five minutes passed I had called out Tori's name and looked at the phone and saw the text and the time. I had to get dressed quickly and get out of there. I threw on my shorts and a shirt and put my hair up. I basically tripped over myself running down the stairs as I called to my mom I was leaving for awhile. She had just waved from her magazine on the couch. Then I left with Tori and told that lie. I thought that Tori could tell I was lying when we got to the Karaoke place, but I could have been imagining.

I was laying on my bed on my belly as I thought. I was counting the circles on my blanket. I kicked my feet against my butt as I hummed a random song. My thoughts strayed to my kitty, who was laying in the corner of the room where he always sleeps.

"Chace. Here kitty kitty." I called to him. The black cat lifted his head sleepily from behind his thick tail. He meowed, his pink mouth a burst of bright from his black coat as he yawned. He got up and stretched and his long fur fell down around him. Chace meowed again and walked slowly to my bed and leaped up. I smiled at him and gathered him up. He was my own personal stuffed animal. I put Chace down on one of my pillows and got up and walked over to my bag. I opened it and got out my chapter book, _A Child Called 'It'_. I flipped to my page as I walked back to my bed and leaned back on my pillows and Chace curled up next to me. I petted him with one hand as I read.

About 2 hours later I hear my phone beep from my nightstand next to me. I look up and put the book down on my lap and reach for it. It was a text from Jade. I frowned. Why would Jade text me?

_Hey Cat, can I come ovr?_ I sighed. I thought about it for a minute. Why wouldn't she be able to?

_Ya sure, you can come ovr Jade_ I texted back and about a second later I got a reply.

_K, b there in 15_ I sighed and turned off my phone and put it down. I wondered why Jade wanted to come over. Was she going to do something to me? I frowned. Why would she? Everyone knows about me and Tori, so she couldn't tell anyone that. I shook my head and went back to reading my book but I couldn't concentrate. I looked up at my ceiling and saw glow in the dark stars and the swirls. _What if the swirls went on forever and took the stars and then the stars went on forever?_ I thought to myself. I smiled at that thought. I looked at my cat sleeping next to my hip. I frowned at him. I still didn't know why cats could see in color and dogs couldn't. Maybe I could research it. I smiled and went to grab my laptop from my bag and went back to sit down.

I researched for the 15 minutes until Jade came over. I heard her coming up the stairs and I looked up for a second then focused on the screen again. I didn't want Jade thinking I was excited for her coming over or that I was cautious about it.

I heard the door open and saw Jade from the corner of my eyes. I stayed focused on the screen that was telling me about cat's eyes. I scrolled down the screen as Jade sat on the edge of my bed. She was waiting for me to say something. I swallowed softly.

"Hey Jade." I said softly as I looked at the screen. Jade glanced at me.

"Hey." That's all she said. I glanced up at her for a moment. Why was she here?

"Jade, why are you here?" I asked, looking at her dark hair. Jade looked down and shrugged. I closed my laptop and put it on my nightstand. Something was wrong with her. I narrowed my eyes in concern.

"What's wrong, Jade?" I touched her arm softly. Jade looked up at me with watery eyes. My eyes showed more concern.

"Beck… Beck and I… w- we… he… I can't…" she choked out as the tears began to fall and she tried to make more words. My hand was on her back now rubbing and I was now sitting next to her. I kept rubbing her back and had my other hand on her arm until she calmed down from her crying. When she was sure the tears were done with for now she tried again.

"Beck and I got into a fight. And it was a bad one. He… he broke up with me and… and I don't know what to do now." Jade said softly, wiping the edge of her sleeve on her eyes to make the make-up stop running. It wasn't unusual that Beck and Jade broke up but this seemed serious. She apparently really needed someone.

"It's just. I had no one else I could go to besides you." Jade said looking up at me. I felt warm to know that she thought I was the only one that she could go to. I rubbed her back a second longer and then moved a piece of hair out of her face. I smiled softly at her.

"Thank you. And I'm here for you. But couldn't you go to like, Tori? Or Andre?" I asked her my fingers lingering in her cheek for a moment before they fell down to my other hand. Jade looked at my hands.

"I could of. But I don't think they would care as much as I knew you would." She said softly. She played with my fingers as she turned to face me more. I looked at her face. It was still a little red from her crying and her eyes were a little puffy. I moved one of my hands to her chin and made her look at me. I never noticed that she had really pretty blue eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes, Jade." I said softly, looked into them. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Anyway, do you want to talk about what happened? Or just hang out?" I asked pulling away and leaning back onto my pillows next to my cat. I saw a flicker of disappointment in Jade's eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it came. She shook her head and went up to lay down next to me.

"No. We can just hang out. If you want." She said. I smiled and nodded. And so that's what we did. We hung out. We talked about all kinds of things. About cats, Tori, our friends, our teachers, what we want to do with our lives until it was past 10pm and Jade said she should go home. So I walked her downstairs and to my door. She stood leaning in the doorway.

"I had a good time tonight, Cat." Jade said softly looking at me with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Me too. We should hang out more often. And good luck with Beck." I said cheerfully. I ran up and hugged her and she hugged me back. Then she pulled back but kept her hands on my arms. She looked into my eyes for a second before leaning in and kissing my lightly on the lips. I squeaked softly from surprise. She was kissing me. Jade West was kissing me. Why? My brain screamed at me, telling me that this isn't right but I found myself kissing her back. My hands found themselves on her hips, pulling her closer. We kissed for awhile before I broke away for air. I stared at her with stunned eyes. She looked down then she walked away without another word. I stared after her until I didn't see her car. I walked back inside, still shocked that Jade kissed me. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. Then the guilt crashed over me.

Oh my god. I just kissed a girl that wasn't my girlfriend! Oh, no. Tori is going to kill me! I could already start to see the hurt in her eyes. It almost killed me right there. But then I thought. What if she didn't have to know? Would Jade keep it a secret? She would have to. She just has to.

She has to.

**A/N: What did you guys think? I thought I would add Jade to this mix up a little more, because I do love Jade. Haha. Tell me what you guys thought. Please. And review. Review, review.**

**REVIEW! Thank you. *Happy Face~!* :D**


	8. Cherry Make Up

**Author's Note: Okay guys. I am going to do another Cat POV because 1. I love Cat. And 2. I don't want to end this story on Tori's POV. I've thought about this and I am going to do 10 chapters, at least. If I still like the story and want to do more, I shall. Bwuaha. Oh, and shout out to ChaseLehrman. She has been reading and reviewing throughout the story. Thanks, Cassie! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned, Victorious.**

**Cat's POV**

I am freaking out. What am I supposed to do? Should I just tell Tori? Should I tell Jade that it was a mistake? Maybe I should just tell Tori and she won't be mad at me. It was just one kiss and Jade kissed me. But. I kissed her back. Oh no. Oh god. I can't take it. I need to tell Tori or else the guilt will kill me before anything. Why did I kiss Jade back? That was not the right thing to do!

I hung my head in my hands as I paced my room. I was debating on calling Tori and having her come over. Maybe I should wait? I shook my head, no. It would kill me enough if I saw the hurt in Tori's eyes, I don't need to see anymore than what I should. I paced to my nightstand and turned on my phone. When it lit up I saw I had 1 missed call and 3 text messages from Tori. It was only an hour when she called and sent them. Maybe I can catch her.

I called Tori back and waited till the 4th ring and then Tori picked up.

"Oh thank god, Cat. I thought something was wrong." Her voice was thick with relief. I felt even more guilty.

"No. My phone was off. What's up?" I asked pacing my room again. I looked at the time. 11:12pm. It'll be late if she comes over.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could come over for a bit." Tori asked. There was hope in her voice, not a lot, but enough. I sighed.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you anyway." I said, biting my bottom lip. I looked around and started playing with my hair with one hand.

"Okay. I'll be over soon." She sounded curious but cautious at the same time. Then I hung up and put my phone back on my nightstand. I walked to my bed and sat with my legs crossed and picked up Chace, my cat, and put him in my lap. Chace rolled over in my legs and meowed. Then he snuggled in closer to me with his paws in the air and his tail swishing slightly back and forth. He started purring as I pet his belly.

"What should I do, Chace?" I asked him softly. His reply was a meow. I smiled at him.

"Should I tell Tori?" I asked him. He opened his eyes at me and meowed again. I widened my eyes. Did my cat just really answer me? I wanted to test this.

"Chace, meow if you think I should, don't meow if you think I shouldn't." When I stopped talking Chace meowed again and then closed his eyes and started purring again. My cat just talked to me. I giggled. But then my stomach dropped. I have to tell Tori. I sighed and continued to pet my cat until Tori came over.

I looked up when I heard the door handle turn and then Tori was in my doorway. She was smiling and she was wearing jean shorts and a red T-shirt. Her hair framed her tan face perfectly and her legs were long and tan and looked smooth. I swallowed softly, looking at her as I pet my cat.

"Hey." Her voice was like music to my ears. I gasped softly just at the sound of it. I was feeling too guilty to talk. I patted the edge of my bed. She walked over and sat down and she looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay, Cat?" Tori asked, reaching for my hand. I pulled away as a single tear fell. I shook my head and looked at Tori with sad and guilty eyes.

"Tori. You don't want to touch me. I… I did something terrible." I looked down again as more tears started to fall slowly. They fell onto Chace's fur and made it wet. I petted the wet fur. I didn't dare look up. Tori didn't say anything yet.

"What did you do, Cat? We can get through it." Tori said softly, her voice breaking slightly at the end. I looked up and saw her eyes were unreadable. I shook my head and looked down again.

"I kissed Jade." I said it so softly I wasn't sure I said it. I heard Tori gasp. I could hear the hurt in her voice when she spoke.

"When? What happened?" I swallowed and kept looking down.

"About an hour ago. Jade was in a bad break up with Beck, and she came to me. We hung out for awhile and then she was leaving. Before she left, she kissed me and I didn't pull away after about five seconds. I'm sorry, Tori." I spoke softly and quickly. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Tori looked really hurt and she was looking at her hands while she played with them. I looked up at her.

"I'm really sorry, Tori. I was a bad person. I didn't know why I didn't pull away. I just… it just didn't happen. I'm so sorry." I said to her. Tori didn't say anything, but she looked up and her eyes had unshed tears in them and there was more hurt than I thought I could bear. I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling. I put one hand on her knee and to my surprise, she didn't push it away.

"Please say something, Tori. It was only one kiss. It will never happen again. Never. I will avoid Jade if I have to." Tori shook her head and just looked into my eyes. My eyes narrowed in concern.

"Cat. You promise it won't happen again?" I nod. Her voice is thick with the coming of tears. She sighs and takes my hands in hers.

"Then we can put this behind us. But, you know, pull away next time. Please. And please stay away from Jade for a little bit. I'll talk to her." She whispered to me. I nod again. Then Tori stands up and walks slowly towards the door. I panic. I don't want her to leave.

"Tori! Don't leave. Please." Tori stops and I jump off my bed, my cat freaking out, and grab her wrist. She looks at my hand then at me. I could see the tears started to fall. I almost cried too but I pulled her slowly back to my bed. She followed. I sat up by my pillows and had Tori sit next to me. I looked at her and used one of my thumbs to wipe away the tears. Then I grabbed her chin and pulled her into a soft kiss. I could feel Tori sigh against the kiss and I smiled just slightly. I put one hand on her neck and pulled her closer. Tori turned her head for a better angle and deepened the kiss. I whimpered and licked Tori's bottom lip, asking for entrance in which she obliged. I happily danced with her tongue. My other hand was on her thigh, slowly creeping up. Tori broke away and gasped when my hand was sliding up her jean shorts. I smiled and pushed her on her back and crawled on top of her.

I leaned down and kissed her again as my hands found their way to the hem of her shirt. My hands glided up the familiar warm skin slowly until they reached the fabric of her bra. I broke away our kiss and started kissing down her jaw line and to her neck. I kissed and licked, earning small noises from Tori as she turned her head so I could get better access. When I felt her pulse beneath my lips I kissed it lightly. Then I scraped my teeth softly against it, making Tori squeak. I smiled and then nibbled on her pulse and she moaned. My hands were working their way under Tori's bra and onto her breasts. I heard Tori gasp in my ear. I worked my way down her collarbone as my fingers worked with her nipples.

When my mouth reached her shirt I took my hands out of her bra and glided them down her belly and pulled her shirt over her head. I looked into Tori's eyes for a moment and I saw forgiveness in them and love. Her cheeks were flushed and I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and took my shirt off. This time I grin and lean down and kiss her collarbone again. I work my way down to the valley of her breasts and kiss and lick. I noticed her bra unhooks from the front this time. I smile. Perfect. I quickly undo it and fling her bra somewhere. I lean up and kiss Tori passionately as my hands work with her breasts. She moans and makes whimpering noises as I tease her. I lean down to her breast and latch onto one. My tongue flicks across the sensitive flesh and Tori jerks and makes a squeaking kind of noise. I do it over and over again until I feel I've given it enough attention and move onto the next one and give it the same treatment.

I moved my way down her tan belly. When I reach her belly button, I smile big. I lick inside her belly button and swirls and Tori is squeaking and squirming underneath me.

"Oh, Tori doesn't like her belly button touched? Huh?" I grin at her and giggle. Tori shoots me a half hearted glare. I bend down again continue my way down. When I hit her jeans, I unbutton them with my teeth and pull down her zipper. I look up at Tori when I do this and she looks amused. I growl at her softly and pull off her shorts. I notice her panties are soaked. I grin up at her. I lean up and kiss her softly as I began to rub the wet spot on her panties. Tori moans into my mouth. I keep teasing her for awhile. Tori finally bucks up against my hand and growls.

"Stop teasing, Cat." She pants. I smile and swiftly pull off her underwear. I kiss her belly and start going down slowly. I slow my pace every kiss down. I can see it's killing Tori. When I make it all the way down, I don't waste time. I start licking softly and slowly and then I flick my tongue over Tori's clitoris and she jerks. I do it again and again and Tori moans and bucks up against me. I stick my tongue in her and swirl it around before taking it out. I smile a slight evil smile at her. I had a plan.

Before I continued any farther, I got up and went to my nightstand. I opened a drawer and I saw a few suckers and some papers. I grab one of the suckers, open it and put it in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it over and over again. I can see Tori staring at me, looking rather confused. I smile at her and take the sucker out of my mouth. I get back on the bed, between Tori's legs and lean up and kiss Tori. I know she tastes the sweet candy on my tongue because she is attacking it. I smile and break away. I suck on the sucker for a moment longer before putting it in Tori's mouth. I lean back down and start licking her again. I lick inside her one more time before pulling away and leaning over her.

"Ready?" I ask, looking into her brown eyes. She nods with the sucker in her mouth. I smile and take it out of her mouth and kiss her as I plunge two fingers into her. She squeaks and I swirl my tongue around her mouth as I pump my fingers in and out. I pull away and continue to pump faster. I put my thumb against her clit and rub. Tori is moaning and bucking against my hand. I look at her face and see nothing but lust and love. As I add another finger and quicken my pace, I can feel her walls starting to clench around my fingers. I pant harder and go faster. I see her belly go in and her walls tighten around my fingers. I go faster and stroke her tight walls with my fingers and then it's over.

"Cat!" Tori yells and she comes. Then she's panting and I am too.

"Do you forgive me?" I ask softly. Tori just nods.

I pull my fingers out of her and lick them. I smile as I taste them.

"Mmm. Cherry."

**A/N: Ahhh. What did you guys think? I felt there had to be another scene. But don't worry, my fellow maniacs. I will add 2 more chapters, for it to be a 10 chapter story. It must go on! I love you all. Tell me what you think. Did you guys love it? Hate it? Did you want to throw it out the window? Put it down yo' pants? Review!**

**Review, review my Mtn. Dewers! Bwuahahah.**


	9. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my life. Not this show. Victorious. Sigh**

**Tori's POV**

I wake up with sun shining into my room. I roll over with a smile on my face as I let my thoughts come back to me slowly. When I roll over I feel soft hair on my arm and a warm arm against my hand. I open my eyes and see Cat smiling up at me. It all came back to me. The fight, the night, the love, and Cat. So much Cat. I breathe her in. She smells like strawberries and vanilla. I smile at her. I can never stay mad at her.

"Morning, Sleepy head!" Cat whisper yells. I can't help but smile at her.

"Morning, Cat. How are you this morning?" I ask turning back over to sit up. Cat sits up too and sits on my lap.

"I'm wonderful! How about you? Are you hungry?" Cat wraps her arms around my neck while she's sitting in my lap and naming off what we could have for breakfast. I shake my head softly. Does this girl ever stop talking?

"I'm fine, Cat. And we don't have to eat yet. I'm just fine sitting here for a little bit longer." I look up at her and Cat stops talking and smiles a coy smile. She turns a little bit in my lap and wraps her legs around my waist. She leans down and I gasp a little bit before our lips meet. It's a soft, sweet kiss and all I feel is Cat's lips on mine. Cat makes a little noise and pushes me back. Just then I remembered we were still naked. I grin at here through the kiss.

We both jump when my phone starts going off. I look down to the floor for my shorts. I see them in the corner. Cat gets off of me and hides under the covers, her head poking out. I get out of bed and grab my bra and underwear and swiftly put them on. Then I go to my shorts and get my phone out of my front pocket. It's a text message from Andre.

_Hey, where are you and Cat? You guys are l8._ I gasp and look at the clock on Cat's dresser. 11:27am. Oh no. Cat looks at the time too and gasps, she jumps out of bed and starts rummaging through her dresser, tossing a shirt and a pair of pants at me and throwing stuff on her as well. I text Andre back saying we were on our way. I put my phone down and put the clothing Cat threw at me, over my body. Cat throws a hairbrush at me and I just barely catch it. I started raking it through my hair as I found my shoes. I put my phone in my pocket and start towards the door, dragging Cat with me.

We run out the door and hop in my car. I stab the ignition with my key and race down the street. I slow down when I realize I was speeding. I run a hand through my hair and glance at Cat. She was looking down and she seemed upset. I frowned at I looked at the road.

"What's wrong, Cat?" She looked up at me with sad eyes. She started playing with her hair.

"What are you going to say to Jade?" Her voice is soft and hesitant. I almost forgot I have to confront Jade about them kissing. I still couldn't believe Cat would do that to me. And Jade knew we were together and she did it anyway. Why would she do that? Does she hate me that much? I tighten my grip on the steering wheel and clench my jaw. Cat saw my mood change and she squeaked and shrinked back into her seat. She thought I was mad at her. I wasn't. I was upset and hurt that she would kiss Jade but I wasn't mad. I was mad at Jade. She kissed my girlfriend. I didn't care if she broke up with Beck or not. I don't care that she hung out with Cat. But I do care that she kissed Cat. I try to relax my hands with trouble and glance at Cat.

"I'm not mad at you, Cat. It's Jade." I say as calmingly as I can. It sounds strained. Cat's eyes are still scared.

"Don't hurt her, Tori. Please? This isn't worth a fight." I almost drop my jaw.

"What do you mean it's not worth a fight? She kissed you! That is against the girl code of friends! And it's considered cheating! How can I not start a fight?" How could I not? Jade deserves it!

"Tori, just talk to her. Don't start a fight. Please. It just isn't worth it." I gaped at her for a second. How could she be defending Jade? She was my girlfriend! She was supposed to be defending me. I felt hurt for a moment and I let it show in my eyes. How can she be defending Jade? How?

"How can you be defending Jade?" I asked, the hurt evident in my voice. I heard Cat sigh softly.

"I'm not, Tori. This is just not worth a fight. Just talk to her" I glance at her. She looked like she just didn't want to deal with a fight. I couldn't blame her. I didn't want to deal with one either, but if I had to for Cat, I would.

"Do you love me, Cat?" I asked suddenly. Cat looked surprised by the question.

"Of course I do, Tori. Why would you ask that?" I heard the slight hurt at the edge of her voice. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know. I just needed to know." I saw Cat relax. I relaxed myself and started thinking of what I was going to say to Jade.

**~-X-~**

"You all have one more week on your projects. I suspect you all have been making good process of it." Sikowitz said sitting from his stage, sipping from a coconut.

Cat and I had been working on our stage project. It wasn't much, but we did. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost lunch time. Almost time for me to talk to Jade. My heart was pounding. I still wasn't sure what to say to her. I glanced at her and she was staring at Cat. My Cat. I almost got up and smacked her. Rage pulsed through me but I remembered Cat's plea for me not to start a fight. I sighed and looked away. Just then the bell ringed and everyone got up. Cat stayed in her seat until most of the people cleared. I did the same. Then we both got up and walked side by side out the door and to lunch.

We walked outside and I saw Jade, Andre, Beck, and Robbie sitting at our regular table. Cat and I made our way to the table and I sat next to Andre and Cat sat next to me. I took my lunch out of my bag but I didn't feel like eating. I glanced at Jade. She was sneaking glances at Cat. My rage boiled again. I looked at Cat and she was looking at me with pleading eyes. I clenched my hands under the table.

"Jade, can I talk to you?" I said, trying to keep as much anger out of my voice as I could. Jade looked at me with cold eyes and she got up slowly and I followed her up. We walked up towards the doors to the school. I glanced back at the table and saw Cat staring at us. I sighed and turned to Jade. She had her arms crossed and she was staring at me viciously. I clenched my jaw to keep from punching her.

"Why did you kiss Cat, Jade?" I didn't keep the anger out of my voice this time.

"Because I wanted to." She sounded cold and vicious like I thought she would. I almost punched her. Almost.

"Why? She's my girlfriend! You aren't supposed to kiss other people's girlfriends, or boyfriends, for that matter! I told Cat I wouldn't start a fight, and I'm trying to do that right now." I kept my voice low but still harsh. Jade never moved.

"Well, Cat seemed to enjoy it, because she kissed me back. She must not love you that much." Her eyes were so cold I almost shivered from looking into them.

"I talked to Cat about that. She said it would never happen again and that it was a mistake. A mistake, Jade." I saw Jade's eyes flicker just slightly and she didn't look so cold anymore. I smiled just slightly. I got her. I heard Jade sigh and look down.

"Okay. It won't happen again. I'm sorry. It's just, I was in a real bad break up with Beck, and I just, couldn't help myself." She looked back up and her eyes were hard and she turned and walked back towards the table. I chase after her and just before we get there I whisper to her.

"And please stop staring at her so much." She turns and smirks at and she takes her seat. I sit at my spot next to Cat. She grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it. I smile brightly at her and she returns the smile. I begin to eat my lunch listening to the conversations around the table, jumping in on them every once and awhile. I look up at Jade and she is staring at me. I look back down. Why is Jade staring at me like that? I hear Beck talking to Jade and look up to see Jade is looking at Beck. I sigh a relief.

The bell rings and everyone gets up to go to their next classes. Cat takes my wrist and pulls me through the hallways and to the bathroom. Then she locks us in a stall and turns to me. Her eyes are wide and wondering.

"What happened?" she asked, out of breath from running. I look at her softly.

"Nothing really. She said it won't happen again." Cat smiles at me and runs up to me and hugs me. I smile and wrap my arms around her, my hands just touching the edge of her pants. She looks up and I lean down and kiss her lightly. Cat moves her hands to my hips and pushes me back against the wall of the stall. I moan softly and put my hands on her neck, pulling her closer. Kissing Cat is amazing. It's almost addicting. Her lips are so soft and sweet. She tastes like strawberries and cherries. I rock slightly into her and she moans softly. I break the kiss, our lips making a little sound as we part. I pant for breath and look into Cat's eyes, my hand on her cheek. Cat smiles at me and I smile back at her.

I'm glad to have her.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think. Review. Review. Give me ideas for the next chapter, because I'm completely out for right now. And I really don't get ideas, I might just end it here. It sounds like a good ending, sorta. Maybe. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. I don't want to end the story on Tori's POV, so please let me know if you have ideas. Don't be afraid. I will use them and give thanks.**

**Reviews will keep me alive. I might think of an idea faster. Bwuaha. *Happy Face~!* :D**


	10. Tricks and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, Victorious. But I do own my drawings, which I love very much. :D**

**Cat's POV**

I wonder what is going on in Tori's mind. What is she thinking about? Why is she looking down and playing with her food? What happened? Did something happen at home? Did someone say something mean to her? I can't get it out of my head, no matter what. Something is bothering Tori, and it's bugging me. I have to find out.

I frown slightly at her and put down my fork. I took her hand under that table and started massaging it like I always do. Tori looked up with sad eyes but didn't say anything and looked down again. I was starting to panic. What was wrong with Tori?

I sighed softly and looked around the table. No one else seemed to notice Tori's behavior. Andre and Beck were talking about something I didn't know. Robbie and Rex were arguing softly. Trina was texting. Jade was… smirking? She was smirking at me and Tori. I frowned again. Why is Jade smirking at us? Did she do this to Tori? I looked back at Tori to see Tori staring at Jade under her eyelashes. Jade must have done something… But what? If Tori won't tell me, I'll ask her.

I grab Tori's wrist and she looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. I tug lightly and grab my bag with my free hand and sling it over my shoulder. Tori stands up and grabs her bag. I walk towards the doors to the school, dragging Tori behind me.

We walk through the hallways, our shoes making small noises and echoing through the hallway. I lead Tori to the janitor's closet. I drop my bag on the floor when the door closes.

I cross my arms and stare at Tori, who was looking at me bewildered. I sigh at her. "What's going on, Tori? Why are you all upset? Why does it seem Jade has something to do with it?" I ask, sharper than I wanted to, but I needed to know. I can't take Tori looking like this.

Tori looks down at her shoes and crosses her arms lightly around her belly.

She took a sharp breath as if to answer, but didn't. Only looked down at her shoes.

**Tori's POV**

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. Cat is going to find out. She is going to find out. I never wanted her to find out. Why did I have to sulk? Why did she have to notice? Now she is standing in front of me, with her arms crossed, waiting patiently for me to answer her question. Her hazel eyes staring at me, concerned. I couldn't tell her. It would hurt her too much. I couldn't do that.

_Flashback_

_Jade cornered me in the janitor's closet. I couldn't escape. What does she want from me? I only asked her to stay away from Cat! Is she going to hurt me? Oh god, don't let her hurt me!_

"_Tori." Jade's voice sounded scary, at that very moment. I almost shivered from it. My legs were trembling and I was in the far corner. Why did I have to stay late today?_

_I swallowed. "What do you want from me, Jade? I only asked you to stay away from Cat for awhile. Are you going to hurt me?"_

_Jade only laughed, or cackled I guess, in my ears. "Oh, Vega. I want you, don't you see? I'm not going to hurt you. Only make you want me…" Then she lunged forward slightly and her lips smashed into mine. I froze instantly. Jade is kissing me. Why the hell is Jade kissing me?_

_When I didn't respond, Jade grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to her and kissed me harder. I whimpered softly and kissed her back because she wouldn't stop unless I did. I slowly wrapped my arms around her neck. When Jade's tongue hit my bottom lip, I gasped and she slid her tongue into my mouth. I can't take this anymore. I have to stop this._

_I pushed Jade back with a hard shove. I panted softly for breath. I can't believe I kissed Jade back. Oh no. I kissed Jade! Cat will be so hurt! But, she kissed Jade… Maybe now we are even. I bit my lip and looked up._

_Jade smirked. "That will give you something to think about, Vega. Maybe next time you won't be so keen on telling me what to do." She winked and left, leaving me still panting lightly and thinking about how I will deal with what she just did to me._

_I walk out and see Cat there, grabbing my arm and taking me to lunch._

_End of Flashback_

I blink and look at Cat. She is still waiting for me to answer. I swallow. I might as well just tell her. I think she deserves it. I walk over to her slowly. Cat looks even more concerned.

"Cat. I-I kissed Jade." I saw the hurt in her eyes and she tensed slightly. I can't take it. This is going to get worse before it gets better.

"What? But… But you… you told me… and…" Cat stammered, trying to find words. I can understand why. I sigh and put a hand on her shoulder, she pulls away softly. I bit my lip and looked down.

"I know. But you kissed her too! I'm still mad that you kissed her, Cat. So, now we are even." I said softly, trying not to sound mean. I heard Cat sigh softly. I looked up in surprise. She didn't look mad at all. Not even that hurt.

"I know. But that doesn't give you a right to kiss her, Tori. I said I was sorry for my mistake." I started to protest but she put up a hand and shook her head. "No. It's okay. I promise. I understand. I'm not mad. But now you have to stop being mad at me for what I did." I shut my mouth and nodded slowly.

"What happened exactly, anyway?" Cat said, her eyes narrowing.

I sighed and looked into her eyes. "Jade cornered me, after our fight about you kissing her. She took me into here and cornered me. She said she wanted me and kissed me. I only kissed her back because she wouldn't stop unless I did. But when she stuck her tongue into my mouth, I pushed her away." Cat nodded slowly, her eyes still had small hurt in her eyes.

"She's gotten us both. That bitch." I blinked at her. Did she just call Jade a bitch? I widened my eyes slightly in surprise. Cat never says bad words. She must really mean it. I sighed and took her hands into mine, and breathed a small breath of relief when she didn't pull away.

"Cat, I'm sorry for what I did. I'm not mad at you anymore. How about we just stay away from Jade for now." Cat smiled and nodded at me. Then she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back, and sighed softly into the kiss. I'm glad she isn't mad at me. I'm glad I'm not mad at her. It makes it so much easier.

I break the kiss and take one of Cat's hand in mine and we walk out, hand in hand. I smile at her and she smiles back.

She's mine.

**Jade's POV**

I look up to see Cat and Tori walking towards the table, hand in hand. So. Tori told Cat about our kiss. I smirk. Now I have to decide which I like more. Cat? Or Tori?

Cat and Tori sit down, still hand in hand and they both avoid eye contact with me. I smirk again. They don't like me. I laughed to myself. One of them will soon. I look at Cat and my face softens. I like Cat, a lot. She is sweet, nice, and very cute.

I look at Tori, who was talking quietly to Cat. I like her, but she can be stubborn, and looks like the clingy type. Besides, Cat will be easier to get. She doesn't fight back. I smile to myself. Perfect. I'll get Cat.

I smile again and pick up my tray. I knew exactly how to get her, too. I can trick her. Trick her like the girl she is. I walk towards the doors to the school as the bell rings. I walk to the bathroom and go into a stall and lock it. Cat will have to come in here sooner or later. And then I can trick her, so she has to choose.

**Cat's POV**

"Can you make some signs for the dance next week?" Layne asked me, holding some paint and big blank poster boards.

I nod and take the items from him. "Sure! I'd love to." I say, excited. The dance is Girl's Choice. I'm excited for it. I walk to the black box theatre to get started.

After about an hour, I had about eight posters done. _I can do more tomorrow_ I thought. I put them against the wall with the other supplies I had. I walk to the bathroom to wash off the paint from my hands.

When I turn on the faucet, I hear a quiet sobbing coming from one of the stalls. I freeze and look at them.

"Why can't she love me?" said the person. I blinked in surprise. I knew that voice, anywhere. It was Jade. I frown and walk to the door of it. Jade is still sobbing softly.

"Jade?" I heard her voice hitch.

"What do you want?" Jade asked harshly.

I flinched slightly at her tone. "What's wrong, Jade? Are you okay?" I showed some concern because Jade is still a slight friend.

Jade laughed bitterly. "No. No I'm not okay. I am in love with you, but you are too caught up with Tori, to notice." I widen my eyes in surprise.

Jade loves me?

**A/N: Omg. I finally finished this. I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I want to give thanks to ChaseLehrman and ****SaphireWolf for the ideas. I probably wouldn't have thought of it. I love you guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this.  
>I will make more chapters, later. I know I can't leave it like this. Of course.<strong>

**I might write faster if you guys give reviews. But maybe not, since I'm lazy. But, it's worth a try, right? *Happy Face~!* :D  
>I want a cupcake…<strong>

**Review. :D**


	11. Icecream and Lying?

**A/N: I want to give thanks for ChaseLehrman for ideas. She forgot #4 in her list though. O.o Weird, right? But I love her anyway! :D**

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own are the cupcakes in my kitchen. They are quite tasty…**

**Cat's POV**

Jade loves me? What? When did this happen? _How_ did this happen? We only kissed once! What? How? Why? _Why?_ That question rang out in my head the loudest. Why did Jade love me? That… that doesn't make sense, for her to love me. How can she love me? That's not supposed to happen. I love Tori. Tori. Tori is the one I love. And if Jade loved me, why did she kiss Tori?

I shuffled back slightly from the stall door. I didn't want to talk to Jade anymore. My back was against the wall next to the door. I could leave now. But something held me back. I straightened my back against the wall as I heard the stall door unlock. Jade walks out, her make-up runny, like she has been crying for awhile. Her face was really pale and her eyes were pink. She sniffed and her nose was stuffy. I looked at the door and started for it but then I felt cold fingers wrap around my wrist.

"Don't go. Please." Jade's voice cracked at the end and I looked down at her hand for a moment before looking into her blue eyes. I saw nothing but sadness in them.

I bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "Jade. Why? If you love me, why did you kiss Tori? It doesn't make sense." I looked down so Jade couldn't see the tears starting to form in my eyes. I swallowed hard to keep them down. I am not going to cry. Not. Going. To. Cry.

Jade sighed, exasperated. "Cat, Tori lied. I never kissed her. She only said that to get more attention from you. I wouldn't kiss her. That would have hurt you. But she lied anyway and hurt you. I've liked you for awhile." Her voice was still laced with tears but it was firm and steady.

I blinked at my shoes. What? Tori lied to me? Why would she do that? That doesn't make sense. And Jade's liked me for awhile? Why hasn't she ever showed it before she kissed me? She was still with Beck then. I frowned at my shoes. This is all confusing me. I pulled my wrist out of her cold grasp and walked out the door and down the hallway, to outside. I needed to get home and think about this.

It's going to be a tough night.

**~-X-~**

So, I'm at home. Sitting on my bed, tracing the circles on my blanket. My finger feels funny from tracing for so long. I've tried to think about Jade and what it means but I just can't. It's simple. She loves me. She has for awhile now. But what about Tori? I love her. But now that I know Jade likes me… I'll have to think about this. I grab one of my pillows and lay my face flat in it. How am I going to choose between the two?

Just then my phone started ringing. I lift my head and see my phone vibrating to the edge of my nightstand. I scramble to sit up and grab my phone with one hand and answer it while I use my other hand to put my hair behind my ear.

"Hello?" I say. I swallow and sit back on my feet.

"Cat?" I freeze.

"What do you want, Jade? Why would you call me after what happened in the bathroom?" I ask Jade. I hear her sigh from the receiver.

"Cat, can we talk about this? Can we go get like ice cream or something?" I straighten. I love ice cream. And it wouldn't hurt to talk about this. I swallow again and sit on the edge of my bed. I mean it's just ice cream with a friend right? Jade was a friend right now, right? Right.

"Sure." I say quietly. I move across my room to find my shoes. I almost hear Jade smile into the phone.

"Then it's a date." I freeze again. A date? No. No, no, no, no. This was not a date. I was about to protest to her but the line clicked and went dead. I groan softly in frustration. Jade doesn't understand! I don't like her. Do I?

I frown. No. I don't like her. Maybe as a friend but, no more than that. Maybe I can tell her that when she comes to get me. I put on my shoes and turn towards my bed. I hear a meow come from the corner. I look over to see Chace stretching and walking to my bed slowly. I smile and pick him up from the ground and set him in my lap. I pet his belly and he purrs softly. I smile softly at him.

He was my baby.

**Jade's POV**

I park outside in front of Cat's house. This was too easy, getting Cat. Tori has no idea… yet. I grin to myself and get out of the car.

My plan was perfect. I told Cat that I 'loved' her and now she's thinking about it. Now we are going to talk about it over ice cream, and I will persuade Cat to like me back. Then, she will be all mine. I've got the line in her, all I have to do is reel in.

I laugh softly to myself as I walk up the stairs to Cat's front door. I knock on it and wait a few minutes before I see a bouncing red head in front of me. I smile at Cat and she smiles hesitantly back. She has all right to be hesitant. Hahah. She was wearing a red Hollywood Arts hoodie and black skinny jeans. Her hair was red as ever and it was straightened and down. She had no make-up on beside light eyeliner and lip gloss. I could smell it from here, pineapple.

"Hey, Cat. You ready?" I ask the small girl who was fidgeting with her nails. She looks up and nods at me with a smile on her face. She was excited about the ice cream. I couldn't blame her. It was her favorite treat. I smiled at her and put my arm out for her to take it. She narrowed her eyes and takes it slowly. I roll my eyes but she didn't see it and walk her down the steps and to my car. I open her door and she gets in. I close it and hurry to my side of the car and get in.

I start the car and drive down the road slowly. I glance at Cat, who was looking out the window, still fidgeting with her nails. I sigh and see Cat look up at me. I turn to her and smile my best smile. She smiles back and looks back down. I shake my head lightly.

"What's wrong, Cat?" I ask her as we pull into the ice cream shop parking lot. Cat doesn't answer. Maybe she will answer when we get inside. I hop out of the car and jog to her door and open it for her. She gets out slowly and I take her arm lightly as we walk to the door. I put her in a booth and go up to the counter to order the ice cream. The guy behind the counter looks at me unhappily. I frown at him.

"Two vanilla milkshakes, please." The man huffs and puts it in the order thing.

He looks back up at me and a scowl on his face. "That will be $7.98." I take out the money and hand it to him. "It will be a few minutes." He mumbled putting the money in the register. I sigh and walk over to Cat. She was playing with the napkins on the table. I put on a smile and sit down in the booth across from her. She glances up at me then back at the napkins. I sigh. I might as well start persuading.

I was just about to start before the guy from the counter came to our table and set down our milkshakes. I glare at him and he walks away. I look at Cat again and she had grabbed her milkshake and started drinking it, looking at me, waiting for me to start. I sigh.

"Cat, what happened in the bathroom… I meant it. I've fallen for you, and I'm not sure how." I look down and Cat is looking at me through narrowed eyes. She doesn't say anything. I look up at her and she is still looking at me, her face blank.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask softly, taking my milkshake and sipping the thick ice cream. Cat shakes her head slowly.

"Jade, I love Tori." I sigh softly.

"I know you do. But I love you." I say softly. Cat closes her eyes for a moment before looking back at me again.

"I can't be feeling this way for you, Jade. I can't betray her. I love her. She means everything to me." She said it so softly I hardly heard her.

I sigh. This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. I lean across the table, moving my shake aside. Cat stares at me for a moment before leaning in just slightly. She was only a few inches in front of me.

I smile softly. "Cat, I'm only here to show you how I feel about you." She opened her mouth to speak but before she could answer I leaned in all the way and kissed her softly. She squeaked and froze. She didn't kiss back. I kissed her slightly harder and then she hesitantly started to kiss back. I lean in more and put my cold hands on her bare arms. She gasped at the coldness and broke away, looking down at her hands. She sat back and kept looking down. I smirked while she didn't see and sat back too. She looked up with unshed tears in her eyes. I narrow my eyes slightly.

"Why?" She asked softly.

**A/N: Okay, done. Finally. Next chapter will get taken care of soon. I hope you guys enjoy this. And thanks again to ChaseLehrman for ideas!  
>*Happy Face~!* :D<strong>


	12. Protective Choosing

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been totally busy.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! I only own, my dignity. Maybe not even that. Sigh. Oh well.<strong>

**Tori's POV**

_Cat and Tori are at the movies. They are watching a romantic comedy. They are holding hands and Cat has her head on Tori's shoulder. On the screen, the couple are together, holding hands on a bridge in the middle of the night, saying little things. Tori blinks and when she opens her eyes, the couple is Cat and Jade. Tori widens her eyes and looks at Cat. She hasn't noticed. How can she not notice?_

"_Oh, Cat. I love you. You should be with me. Only me. Why are you with Tori?" Jade was saying. Tori couldn't help but stare at the screen and watch._

"_Jade, I don't want to hurt Tori. I love her, but not as much as I love you." Cat said while leaning in slowly. Jade leaned in too and they kissed, soft and sweet. But then Jade kissed Cat harder and pushed her against the rail of the bridge._

_Cat, the one sitting next to Tori turned to her and said, "Isn't this movie great?" Tori just looked at her with her mouth open in disgust. She tried to say something but couldn't. She looked at the screen again and saw Jade start to undress Cat. She tried to look away but couldn't move anymore. Then she screamed._

I sat up in bed, my scream caught in my throat. My hair was in my face and I moved it. I was in my bedroom. It was only a dream. I sighed out a breath I was holding and flopped back on the bed. I turned my head and looked at the time. 4:12am. I groaned inwardly and rolled over and went back to sleep.

**~-X-~**

I wake up again at 8am. I roll over to shut off my alarm buzzing and groan. Why did I have to get up so early? And for what? School? Why do we need school? I get up slowly and walk to the bathroom. I rub my eyes and look in the mirror. My hair was sticking up wildly everywhere and there were dark circles under my eyes. I hardly got any sleep after that nightmare last night. Just thinking about it made me shudder. Gradually I took off her clothes while I ran the hot water in the tub. I put a hand under the water while bending forward. I turned on the shower knob and stepped in, the warm water running down my legs and then my body.

I started to put soap into my hair when I heard a knock on the door. I narrowed my eyes. Who could be here? At this time?

"Come in." I said over the water. I heard the door open and close. I finished putting the shampoo in my hair and poked my head out of the curtains. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Cat sitting on the counter of the sink. She was looking down, her red hair like a curtain around her face.

I gaped at her. "Cat?"

Cat looked up and smiled at me. "Hi Tor! Your mom let me in the house and I heard the shower running and I thou—"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, cutting her off.

Cat's smile widened. "I'm here to pick you up for school. Duh." She said it like it was so obvious. I laughed and went back into the shower. I put my head under the water and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for a bit. I jumped when I felt arms snake around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked back to see a naked Cat behind me. She smiled up at me, her brown eyes looking so innocent. I smiled back at her and turned to hug her.

We hug under the water for a little bit before I break away and grab the conditioner from the shelf in the shower. I put some on my palm and start washing my hair, looking down at Cat. She was looking up at me with a seductive smile on her face. I grinned at her. Cat turned me around and started rubbing the back of my hair, mixing the soap in my thick hair. Then she moved her hands to my shoulders and started rubbing there. Soft and rhythmically. I bent my head down and Cat massaged my shoulders and neck for a bit. I moan softly at the pressure. It felt incredibly good.

Then Cat moved her hands back and pulled me under the water and started washing the conditioner out of my hair. I helped and in about a minute, all the soap was out. I turned to Cat and couldn't help flashing back to my nightmare. Jade's hands over Cat. Cat's lips on Jade's. Clothes getting pulled off the two bodies. I narrowed my eyes and backed up a step.

Cat narrowed her eyes softly. "Tori, what's wrong?"

I look up at Cat and shake my head. "Nothing. Sorry. Sorry 'bout that." I take Cat's hand and smile down at the smaller girl. Cat tilts her head for a moment then straightens and smiles back. She lifts herself up on her tip toes and kisses me softly. I smile into the kiss and kiss Cat back.

Cat lands back on her feet, breaking the kiss and smiles again. "Let's get out of here and get to school." I smile and nod, turning off the water. We get out and I grab two towels from a drawer and throw one at Cat. She catches it and we both start drying off and quickly get dressed.

I grab a brush from my dresser when we get into my room and start brushing my hair roughly. When I get done, I toss the brush to Cat and she does the same. I put my books in my bag by my bed and throw it on my shoulder. Cat already had her bag and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and grabbed her hand as we walked downstairs. When we get downstairs, I see my mom in the kitchen and my dad on the couch reading something. Trina must have left already.

"We are leaving mom." I tell my mom. She just waves from the kitchen and Cat and I head out the door. Cat hops down the walk way. I watch her go and can't help think that Cat is mine. All mine. Jade can't take her away. I smile to myself. That sounds great. Cat gets in her car and starts it. I open the passenger door and slide in. Cat beams at me and drives away. I smile to myself again.

**~-X-~**

"Tell me what you know!" Jade yelled at Cat.

We were in Sikowitz class and the crazy teacher chose Cat and Jade to do a crime scene. Jade being the cop. Cat the criminal. I sat in my chair in the front row, looking disgusted. Jade seems to be enjoying this too much.

"I know nothing!" Cat screamed at Jade. Cat was an excellent actor. I almost believed that she was actually mad at Jade. I smirked slightly. But then I frowned because Jade just slapped Cat.

"You know something! Tell me!" she was saying. Cat had her hand to her face looking furious.

She stood up from her chair and glared at Jade. "I. Know. Nothing! You should just stop trying! Because I know nothing!" she screamed right in Jade's face. I raised my eyebrows.

"Alright girls. That's enough. Very good Cat. You would make an excellent criminal that knew nothing. Jade. You need to be a better cop." Sikowitz said, getting up from his chair in the back row. He had a coconut in his hand and he waved to the girls on the stage to sit down. Cat walked over to her seat, next to me and sat down heavily, crossing her arms. She still looked mad. I narrowed my eyes. Surely it was only for the scene? Or was she really mad at Jade. I looked over at Jade, who was frowning. Not the usual scowl on her face. Something must have happened between the two. I saw Jade staring at Cat then. I frowned at her and put my arm around Cat and pulled her closer. Jade snapped her gaze to me and looked away angrily. I smirked slightly.

Cat looked over to me, as if just realizing I was there. She narrowed her eyes and pulled away just slightly. I opened my mouth in surprise. Cat just rejected me… What's wrong with Cat and Jade? I frown and just put my arm on the back of her chair. The rest of class was all drowned out by my thinking of nothing. I just didn't want to listen. The bell rang and everyone got up and started towards lunch. I looked down at my feet as I walked out of the class room and walked through the hallways slowly. I felt a hand intertwine with mine and look down to see small hands with pink nail polish on the fingernails. I smile softly and look up to see Cat looking at me with a small smile and we walked to lunch.

When we got outside, we sat at our usual table. Cat sat next to Jade, and I sat next to Cat. Then it was Andre, Robbie and Beck. We all took out our lunches and started eating. Jade kept looking up from her salad at Cat and me. I frown at her and she frowns at me. I put my arm around Cat, hoping she doesn't reject me this time. She doesn't. She cuddles into me and smiles up at me before looking back at her own salad. I smirk at Jade and she just scowls and looks away. Cat notices this and puts a hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade looks at it and then smirks at me. I frown. Why is Cat being nice to Jade? But then I realize. Cat is always nice, no matter what, no matter who. I sigh and decide to eat.

Nothing's going on with Cat and Jade. I'll just have to keep watch on Cat for awhile.

**Cat's POV**

Jade pushes me against the bathroom stall, smashing her mouth to mine. My arms wrap themselves around Jade's neck, despite myself. I lick Jade's bottom lip and she gasps and I go in, playing with her. Jade's hands are anchored to my hips and she grinds slightly into me. She bumps into me and I gasp and break the kiss. She growls and kisses me again.

We have been doing this for a few days. I feel it's the right thing to do. But I don't love Jade. I love Tori. I feel this is also wrong because I am cheating on Tori. When I think about it, it makes me feel sick. I shouldn't be doing this. I always tell myself to stop, but Jade's touch is addicting. Almost as addicting as Tori's. I squeak when I feel Jade's lips on my pulse point, dragging her teeth around it. I don't mean to do this. I tell myself not to, but my body reacts before the message gets through. It makes me angry, because Jade thinks she can manipulate me. She can, but still. We never got any farther than touchy-feely. I won't allow it. Tori is my lover. Jade is just… I don't know actually, what Jade is.

Jade's ice cold touch brings me out of my thoughts and I kiss her again. Jade breaks the kiss and backs up a step. I pant for air and she is doing the same. She smiles at me and comes closer again. She kisses me softly, sweetly. And it seems, those kisses from Jade are the most intense. She breaks it again and leans her forehead against mine, her breath feathering my lips.

"Cat, the girl's choice dance is this Friday. Will you go with me?" I freeze. I almost forgot that the dance _was _this Friday. That was two days away. Tori asked me to it yesterday, and I said yes. I didn't even think about Jade.

I close my eyes for a moment. "Can I tell you tomorrow?" I ask softly. I feel Jade nod slightly against my forehead and she kisses me one last time before leaving. I open my eyes and see her hair disappear from the corner. I sigh as I walk down the hallway and out the school. I sit on a bench and wait for my mom to come get me.

Who will I choose? I already said yes to Tori, but I can't say no to Jade. I close my eyes and put my head in my hands.

Who will I choose?

**A/n: Hmm. I think this is the longest chapter I've written. O.o Weird. Anyway, tell me what you think. Give me your honest opinion. Or not, you know. You could lie and say it was terrible and that you wanted to burn it. I understand. But then, I would have to find you and… nevermind.**

**Just review. It will make me happy! *Happy Face~!* :{D With a mustache…**


	13. Attemptive

**A/n: Omg guys. I am so sorry it took this long to get this up. I have been at my grandmas for a week and I had no computer and it was just, terrible. But anyway, here you go. I hope you enjoy, and I will try to post faster. T-T  
>Disclaimer: I own… nothing but my Mountain Dew… Not Victorious, thank you.<strong>

**Cat's POV**

I walk into school and go to my locker to get my books for class. Then I freeze when I see Jade standing by my locker. I walk towards her slowly, pulling my bag over my shoulder more. When I walk up to my locker, I turn and start to open it, avoiding eye contact with her. Last night I decided I could be sneaky and go with both Jade and Tori to the dance. I wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try. I didn't want to talk to Jade about it right now, though.

I get my locker door open and I put my bag in it. I grab a notebook and a smaller book. I shut my locker and start to turn away when Jade clears her throat and softly puts her hand on my shoulder. I wince slightly. I knew I wasn't getting away.

I sighed and turned to look at Jade. She had her eyes narrowed and her mouth was in a flat line.

"Well? Are you going to go with me to the dance or not?" I don't answer for a moment, as if I was still thinking it over. But finally I looked up into Jade's blue eyes.

"Sure." I said and I had to force my voice not to waver. I didn't like the feeling that just pitted itself in my stomach and I shuffled my feet and moved my books to my other arm.

Jade nods. "'Kay. See you in class." With that, she turned and walked to her class. My mouth dropped a little. That was it? She just wanted an answer? I closed my mouth and shook my head. Then I turned on my heel and walked to my class.

**~-X-~**

"And that's how you crush a coconut." Sikowitz finished crushing his coconut at the front of the classroom. I hadn't paid attention at all. I was too busy trying to figure out how I will go with Tori and Jade to the dance. I could say that I would meet them at the dance. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Yes. I will meet them there and have separate times with them. They won't know at all. I smiled. It will be perfect.

"What are you smiling about?" I jumped at the sound of Tori's voice in my ear.

I turned to her and smiled again. "Oh, just thinking about my dress for the dance tomorrow." I said smoothly. Tori nodded and focused back on Sikowitz. I looked back down at my lap. My dress was actually very pretty. It was a pink dress that came up mid-thigh. It had rhinestones on the chest and it was strapless. It was a type of leather but it wasn't too tight around my thighs. I loved it. I thought about it a bit longer until the bell rang. I picked up my bag and followed Tori out of the classroom for lunch.

I sat down next to Tori and Jade sat next to me. I frowned at the arrangement but said nothing. I took out my chicken salad from my bag and set it down. I didn't eat it yet though because I wasn't hungry. I just poked at it with my fork. I jumped when I felt a hand lace with mine. I looked down to see Jade's hand in mine. I look up at her but she was focused on her food. I looked back down at my salad and squeezed Jade's hand. I saw her smile a little in return, which made me smile. I glanced at Tori but she was busy talking to Andre and Beck about something to notice anything. I finally take a bite of my salad and cast my hearing into what they were saying.

"Oh yeah. That should look great. Maybe you should straighten it and curve it around your shoulders." Andre was saying to Tori, pointing to her hair around her shoulders.

"No, she should curl it more, so it frames her face." Beck said reaching out for Tori's hair. I didn't listen after that. It was just dance stuff. I kept eating until the lunch bell rang. Then I picked everything up with one hand because Jade's hand was still in mine. I looked down at our hands intertwined then looked up at Jade, who was staring at me with an unreadable expression. I bit my bottom lip. Jade slowly withdrew her hand from mine then walked off. I stared after her for a bit then turned to Tori, who was waiting for me. I smiled at her and she returned it. She took my hand and we walked to our last class of the day.

"So what do you think I should do with my hair, Cat?" Tori asked me. I thought about it and looked at her wavy hair. It would look good curled but it depended on what she was wearing.

"What dress are you wearing?" I asked.

Tori turned to me and started to explain it. "It's a loose fitting dress with straps, and it's black. It has some kind of pattern at the bottom and on the chest and comes up to here." She put her hand just above her knee. I nodded and started picturing the dress on her. Curled hair would look great, and if she did her makeup right, she would look gorgeous.

"Go curly." I said as we walked in the door to our next class.

**Tori's POV**

"Black or gray?" I asked my sister, Trina, holding up two pairs of earrings. Trina looks up from her magazine she was read and looks at the jewelry. Then she looks at my dress and back at the earrings. I shift my weight to my other leg.

"Black. They match your dress better." Trina said going back to reading. I take the black earrings and put them on. I go upstairs to put the other set back. When I open the door to my room I hear my phone vibrate against my dresser top. I grab it and look at the text from Cat.

_Hey, meet u at the dance. Xoxo –Cat _

I smiled and put my phone in my purse after sending a quick "K" back. Tonight will be amazing. I get to go with Cat to one of the last dances of the year. And better yet, Cat has stayed away from Jade since we talked about our incident. I looked in the mirror on my vanity. My hair was curled, just like Cat wanted. And I did my makeup just right. I looked fabulous, if I do say so. I smiled at myself and gathered my purse. I looked at the time. 7:48pm. The dance started at 8. I sighed and walked downstairs. At the end of them my dad stood there looking at the door. He looked up when he heard me coming down. He smiled at me and opened his arms. I grinned at him and ran down and hugged him.

"Oh baby girl, you look amazing." He murmured in my hair. He kissed my head and pulled back to look at me again. I smiled softly at him and he sighed with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Dad. I have to get going though. Where's Mom?" I asked looking behind him and around.

"She had a night shift tonight. She said she is sorry for missing this moment. But she told me to take pictures!" He announced, taking out a camera from his back pocket. He pointed it towards me and I posed on the edge of the steps and smiled. He took quite a few pictures.

"Okay Dad. I really have to go. Cat will be waiting for me."

My dad sighed and looked at me with proud and sad eyes. "Alright. Be back by midnight at the latest." He gave me one last hug and I bounded out the door. I got into my car and drove to the school, ready for the night.

**Jade's POV**

I grinned at my reflection in the bathroom. I was wearing my best dress, a black and red leather dress. It came up just past mid-thigh and was strapless, of course. My hair had red extensions in them to match my dress and my hair was curled at the ends. I didn't put as much dark makeup on as I usually do but I put on just enough. I walked into my bedroom, which was a mixture of black and white things. I heard my phone ring in my purse on my bed. I walked over to my bed and reached in my purse and grabbed it. It was a text message from Cat. I smiled softly at the phone and opened the message.

_See u at the dance. Xoxo –Cat _I smiled again and typed okay. I put my phone back in my purse and looked at the time on my dresser. 7:50pm. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. My parents weren't home so I just walked out the door and to my car. I sighed and put my key into the ignition. The car rumbled soft, and quiet. I drove off in the way of the school. I started to think about Cat. I'm only supposed to be using her to get over Beck. And it seems to be working. She keeps me busy. Now if Tori weren't there, it would be perfect. I don't love Cat. No. I just really like her. I frowned. I just like her. I don't love her. Then why do I have this feeling in my chest? I shook my head and concentrated on the road. I drove up to the school and into the parking lot. I parked quickly and got out of my car, locking it. I turned around and started walk towards the school. I heard someone fall in step with me and I turn to see Sinjin in a sparkly pink tuxedo. I roll my eyes at him and quicken my pace.

"Hey Jade! Wait up!" he yelled after me.

I spun around and glared at him. "What? What do you want?" Sinjin stopped but just smiled at me.

"I just wanted to walk with you." I groaned and turned away and walking into the school, Sinjin just behind me. I walked towards the lunch lot, where everyone eats and where the dance would be. There were a lot of people already there and I looked at the time. 8:12. I looked around for Cat's velvet hair. I spotted her talking to Beck and Andre by the snack table. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She squeaked and turned to see me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she turned and kept talking. I looked around again from Cat's shoulder and saw Tori walking towards us. She didn't seem to know I was hugging Cat.

I smirked and whispered into Cat's ear. "Tori's coming." She turned and saw Tori. I gently got off her and hung back on the snack table.

"Hey baby." Tori said coming up and hugged Cat. Cat giggled and pulled back to kiss Tori softly on the lips. I bit my bottom lip and turned away. Andre came over to me and hung back with me.

"Sucks, doesn't?" I looked up at him in surprise. Did he know? I swallowed and nodded lightly. He sighed and nodded too.

"Yeah. Don't worry. She will have to choose soon enough." He said it softly so the others didn't hear. I nodded again. But then something hit me. I though Cat was at the dance with me! Why is she with Tori? I frowned at the couple who were chattering. I walked over to them and tapped Cat. She turned and smiled at me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked her with a glance at Tori who went to talk to Andre. Cat nodded and grabbed my hand. She pulled us over to a dark area. Her shadowed eyes glittered in the dull moonlight. I took a deep breath.

"What is it?" she asked me with concern in her eyes. I sighed and look down at our hands.

"I thought you were coming to the dance with me." I said softly. Tears welled up in my eyes but I swallowed them down, not wanting to cry over a stupid thing. Cat sighed.

"I am. I did. We are together now, aren't we? It's just Tori came, so I had to at least talk to her. She is my girlfriend." She said just as softly. I frowned at the last word. _Girlfriend._ That burned me. How can she have two girlfriends?

"How can you have two girlfriends?" I asked looking up into her brown eyes. Cat had a sad look on her face.

"I don't. I have one." And with that, she leaned in and kissed me. I knew she meant me. She must have. I kissed her back and traced her bottom lip with my tongue. She opened for me and I let my tongue roam her mouth. We both heard a gasp behind us and we broke apart and both looked to see Tori gaping at us. Cat pushed me away softly and started trying to explain.

"Tori. It's not what it looks like. It's not like that. I love you. She kissed me!" I gaped at her. What! I looked at Tori who had a similar expression on.

"What? And you just decided to kiss her back? I thought we were done with this, Cat! I'm sick of your lies! Who do you like? Me or Jade? Because I need to know if we are to stay together." Cat looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Don't make me choose." She whispered almost inaudible. I frowned at her and then at Tori. Tori was glaring at Cat then turned and stormed away. Cat turned to me, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Jade?" she said through the tears. I shook my head and went the same way as Tori and left Cat in her broken mess. My chest hurt worse than it did earlier. I closed my eyes to prevent tears falling.

How could she do that?

**Cat's POV**

How did this happen? How could I let this happen? Tori was my life but Jade was new. I couldn't choose between them. And Tori expected me too. I closed my eyes and started slowly for the doors to the school. I opened my eyes when I reached them. I looked back to see Tori talking to Andre and Beck, but not looking into it. Jade was against a wall with one hand on her chest and the other hanging onto the edge of her dress. I cried harder at them and walked out of the lot in into the school. I could here only the sound of my heels clicking on the linoleum. I headed for the bathroom, not wanting to go home to face my parents. I set my purse on one of the sinks and slid down the opposite wall.

They don't deserve me. I've hurt them both. I should have never done anything. I should have told the truth. But now it's all a mess. It's over. I don't deserve to live. I closed my eyes tight and pulled my knees to my chest. I cried hard, shaking my head against my legs. I opened my eyes. I got up and walked to my purse and pulled out the small pocket knife that I kept in case of anything. I frowned at it and flipped it up. I don't deserve to live. Jade and Tori deserve better.

I ran my fingers along the stainless steel edge, my fingers shaking from crying. I walked back to my wall, with the knife in my hands. I sat down and thought quickly. I stretched my legs out in front of me. I swallowed hard and pointed the knife towards my stomach. I closed my eyes and breathed in a deep breath. I thrust it towards my belly and felt a quick and sharp pain. I screamed sharply and let the tears fall. I gasped for air as I felt the blood stain my hands quickly.

"Cat! What the hell are you doing?" I heard a voice but couldn't familiarize it.

I looked up but saw nothing but a daze. I blacked out at the person called 911.

**A/n: DONE! YES! So suspenseful. Who do you think came to see her attempt suicide? Let me know in a review, please. And I want to apologize again for getting this up so late. I have been terribly busy. This is the longest chapter EVER. And I think I did okay with it. :D Anyway, Shoutouts to some people for giving me ideas from the past, present and future!**

**ChaseLehrman, DecimusAuditore, and SaphireWolf. Thank you guys. Hope you enjoyed this. I will try to get the next chapter up! If you want to share your ideas, review them or send me PM.**

**Review Please! *Happy Face~!* :D**


	14. Blackout

**A/n: Alright. So. Next chapter. Enjoy.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except my own ideas. But then, maybe the evil purple monkeys stole those too, and my taco. Oh well.<strong>

**Beck's POV**

The dance was going great. Everyone was having a good time. The music was loud and everyone loved it. I have talked to everyone so far, even Jade. Although Jade and I broke up, we are still friends. We promised each other that after we got over the breakup. Right now Jade was leaning back against a wall with her hand to her chest. She looked like she was crying. I frowned. I looked at Tori who was talking but didn't seem happy about the story when Trina tried to get some person to take her picture but they wouldn't, and she tried to beat them up. It sounded funny but she just wasn't into it. What was wrong with them? I left Andre and Tori talking. Andre seemed to notice Tori too. He had a concerned face on. I walked towards Jade, but when I got half way, my phone rang. I reached for it in my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was my dad. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I said in an uninterested tone.

"Ah, Beck. I just was calling to let you know I will be coming down in a week. Your mother already knows." I gripped my phone tightly and started walking towards the school. When I got inside I talked again.

"Why? You never made a visit before, what's going on that you have to come now?" I asked angrily. I took a left in the hall. I walked slowly.

"Well, why can't I come see my son?" I almost growled.

"You didn't want to see me for the past 11 years! Why now?" I shouted into the phone. I was almost at the girl's restroom. I heard my dad sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Beck, it doesn't matter. It's already planned out. There are some things I have to do around there and I thought I would visit you as well." I gaped into the phone.

"Already planned! Since when? Why do you—" I stopped when I heard a scream from the girl's bathroom.

"Jim, I'll talk to you later." I said quickly and pressed end. I ran to the girl's bathroom and went inside. When I turned, I saw Cat on the floor with a pocket knife in her stomach.

"Cat! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at her. She just whimpered. I ran over to her and started dialing 911 into my phone. I put a hand on her knee as she fell into unconsciousness. She was breathing quickly. Then I heard a voice on the other end of my phone.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"My friend just stabbed herself! There is a pocket knife in her stomach and she is losing blood fast." I said quickly into the phone.

"Okay sir, where is your location?" The woman said in a serious tone.

"Hollywood Arts High School! In the girl's bathroom. We were here for a dance." I heard clicking on the other end and voices.

"Alright. I'm going to stay on the phone with you until the paramedics get there. Right now though, don't remove the knife and try to clean up as much blood around the wound as you can. Don't do anything unprofessional." She spoke in an intense and serious tone. I quickly grabbed paper towels from the dispenser and soaked half of them. I kneeled beside Cat and started dabbing around her wound. She only whimpered and moved her head to the other side. I became furious. Why would Cat do this? What reasons does she have? I groaned angrily when I couldn't get to some of the blood that was closer to the wound. There was bound to be blood under her dress but I didn't want to take it off just to get it. Then I remembered the woman on the phone.

"Hello? Ma'am? My friend, she has blood under her dress but I don't know if I should take it off. The knife is punctured through her dress and won't come off with it in." I said as I worked with getting more blood off.

"Do you have scissors that you can cut from the bottom of the dress to the wound?" She spoke smoothly. I heard footsteps outside the door and then it opened to reveal Jade. Jade took one look than ran to my side.

"What happened?" She screamed at me.

"Yes I do" I spoke to the woman before setting it down again on speaker.

"Jade, she did this to herself. I need you to go get scissors so I can cut through her dress to clean up the blood." I said in a stern voice. This wasn't the time for her to be questioning me. I saw tears well up in her eyes as she got up and ran out of the bathroom. I sighed and looked at the bloody paper towels at my feet. I got up and got more and wet them. When I sat back down, the bathroom door opened and Jade ran in with scissors pointed down in her hands. She handed them to me without speaking and then she sat a little bit away, crying. I started cutting up from the bottom to the knife. She had pink underwear on. I sighed angrily. I still didn't know why she would do this.

There was a lot of blood around the knife. I started wiping it away quickly as I heard loud footsteps and a rolling sound. Two paramedics burst through the door, rolling a gurney. The put it down and walked over to me. The nodded to me and bent to pick up Cat. Cat looked so limp in their arms. I heard Jade sob hard. I walked over to her after I threw away and picked her up from the floor. She buried her face in my shoulder. I followed the paramedics out of the bathroom and down the hall. There were a few cops heading out towards the lunch lot and some by the door to outside. I put Jade down but she still hung to me as we walked to them, following the paramedics. The police stopped us when we got there.

"We need to ask you two some questions." One of them, a man, said gruffly. I frowned at him as I held Jade.

"Can it wait till we get to the hospital? We need to be with our friend." I said irritated. The officer hesitated but just nodded and let us through. We hurried to catch up to the paramedics. They were putting Cat in the ambulance. There were three cop cars behind the ambulance in the parking lot. Me and Jade ran over to the van and jumped in. The paramedics just nodded to us and closed the doors. We sped away from the school.

**Tori's POV**

I was talking to Andre about my sister and her trying to get a picture from this guy. But I didn't feel like talking. I felt like crying my eyes out. Jade was crying, against the wall. I glanced at her. I felt sorry for her. Cat played us both. How dare she? I saw Beck head towards her, but then his phone rang and he walked to the school. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Andre asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I just shook my head and walked towards him. I leaned on him and started to cry. I felt Andre's surprise but he just wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth, smoothing my hair. I looked at Jade while Andre held me, she was walking towards the school. Probably to the bathroom. She always goes in there when she needs to think.

The music was loud and was giving me a headache. I stepped back from Andre and wiped my eyes. Andre ran his thumbs under my eyes. I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Andre asked me softly, holding onto my face. I nodded and led him to the dark spot I found Jade and Cat kissing. It was relatively quiet so I sat down on the ground. Andre kneeled next to me. I started crying harder because thinking back to everything hurt just like before. Andre waited patiently for me to begin. I took a deep breath and calmed down for a moment.

"Cat and I were together. But you knew that. But then, when Jade and Beck broke up, Jade went to Cat. Before Jade left Cat's, Jade kissed Cat. While we were together. Cat told me and I spoke to Jade. They stayed away for awhile. But then Jade cornered me and kissed me. Cat got mad at me and we both promised to stay away from Jade. But just awhile ago, I saw Cat and Jade kissing, right here. She must have told both of us that she was going to the dance with us. She ran off somewhere and Jade just went to the bathroom." I started crying again and Andre crawled next to me and I leaned against him. It was nice to have someone to get this out to. Andre rubbed my arm and I sobbed against his chest.

Just then I heard doors slam from the doors in the lot. I got up quickly from Andre's grasp and he scrambled to get up too. We walked out of our dark place and the music became loud again. I ignored it as I saw two police officers scour the crowd. They were walking swiftly towards the group of teachers. Students got out of their way. I saw one person wave a hand to the DJ and the DJ cut the music. When he did, the cops got to the teachers. I raced to hear what they were saying. People around the teachers and cops gasped and started murmuring. I didn't hear that part.

"Paramedics are taking her to the hospital right now. But I need a few of you to come with us so we can ask some questions. Also, if you will, take some students that knew her well. Close friends, boyfriends. Anyone that is close to her." I heard that part and I frowned. Who were they talking about? Sikowitz, one of the teachers in front nodded and the cops walked away. Sikowitz turned to me with a sad expression and I put a confused look on. He waved to Lane and they both walked towards me and Andre. Lane grabbed Andre's shoulder and Sikowitz loosely held Tori's elbow.

"Where are Jade, Beck and Robbie?" Sikowitz asked me softly. I looked at him confused.

"Jade and Beck were in the school and Robbie didn't come tonight. Why? What's happened? Who were they talking about?" The teacher just sighed and walked us towards the school. Lane was talking to Andre quietly, and I couldn't hear. Then I heard Andre choke a gasp out. I turned to him, concerned. He just looked at me with a horrified expression. What was going on?

I walked ahead quickly and stood in front of them. I needed answers.

"What is going on? Who were the police talking about? Tell me now!" I shouted at the three. They looked at each other and Andre stepped forward. He tensed slightly and sighed.

"Tori. Cat tried to commit suicide. She stabbed herself in the stomach."

At that moment everything went black.

**A/n: OMG! What's going to happen? Ahhh! Hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it. Haha. You know what to do. Review and tell me you hate me. Of course. Or lie and tell me you love me and that this was amayzing. Anyway, just review. Thank you. Review. *Happy Face~!* :D**


	15. Happy Ending

**A/n: Ah. I'm back. Sorry for taking so long… been trying to figure this chapter out. Sigh. It was hard because like, it confused me. Oh well. Here it is. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, sadly.**

**Jade's POV:**

Why would Cat do this? She didn't deserve this. Even if she couldn't choose between us, she didn't deserve to try and kill herself. I cried as we drove down the road in the ambulance. Beck's shoulder was probably soaked, but I didn't care. All I cared about was making sure Cat was okay. I looked up through tear filled eyes at her on the gurney. Her dress was ripped half way up where Beck had cut to get to the blood. She looked so small. Just looking at her made a whole new wave of hurt come. I shut my eye tightly, determined not to cry anymore unless I had to. Crying right now would not help Cat. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Beck was still holding me and he looked down with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as we drove into the parking lot of the hospital. The ambulance went towards the back and screeched to a stop at the back door. I just nodded and got up as the paramedics drove the gurney out of the truck and into the hallway. Beck and I ran after them through the brightly lit hallways, the air smelling like medicine and clean sickness. I wrinkled my nose for a moment before I got used to it. The paramedics turned into a hallway and then ran into a room. We followed and they didn't try to stop us. Nurses came in and started hooking Cat up to some machines and then they called for a doctor. One of the nurses turned to us.

"It will be just a few minutes, I promise. Feel free to stay around." She said politely then swiftly ran out of the room to fetch the doctor. Beck took a seat near the wall and I sat next to him and put my arms on my knees and put my chin in my hands. I sighed and I closed my eyes.

"Hey. It will be okay. Cat will be okay." Beck said softly as he reached to rub my back. I shook my head just slightly.

"What if she isn't? It will be all my fault." I said angrily. I shook my head again as I looked up and into his brown eyes.

"It will be all my fault, Beck. If that girl doesn't recover, I will blame myself!" I whisper-yelled while pointing at Cat in the bed. Beck just looked sad and concerned. But I saw a small flicker of anger and irritation. I frowned at him.

"It won't be your fault, Jade. Cat did this to herself! It wasn't your fault! You didn't do it!" He yelled back at me. I growled and looked away and glared at the wall. It _was_ all my fault. If I hadn't taken advantage of Cat, she would never of had to choose. _I_ did this to her. I put my head in my hands just as we heard footsteps coming down the hall. They were fast and confused and I guessed our friends had arrived. I looked up to see Tori, Andre, Sikowitz, and Layne come in looking around confused. Tori saw Cat in the bed and ran to her side, already crying. I sighed and got up to stand by her. Andre and the teachers took seats by the wall a little bit away. I started rubbing Tori's back just slightly, feeling awkward about it.

"It'll be alright, Tori. I promise." I whispered to her. She looked up through tear-filled eyes and squeaked just slightly. She started crying again as she turned to me and hugged me so hard my breath came out in one puff. As I gathered my breath back, I slowly wrapped my arms around her, smoothing her hair and shushing her. Cat probably hurt Tori the most. Tori loved her. So much. I walked her over to the chairs and sat down. She sat on my lap and cried against my shoulder. I was surprised, but she was grieving so I didn't care.

We all sat in tears and anxiety for about 5 more minutes before the doctor came. As he came into the room, he brought 2 nurses and a cart with all kinds of tools and stuff on it.

"Who was closest to," He looked down at his clipboard. "Cat Valentine?" He said finally. Me and Tori both said I was at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled just slightly. We both were the closest to the petite red head. He looked at us both, Tori's tear stained face, sitting on my lap and me looking just a mess.

"Alright. Well, we are going to get the weapon out now. We will let you two know first how Ms. Valentine is doing. If you want to stay in here, you are more than welcome to, if you wish. There will be a lot of blood though." He warned them all. Then he put a mask over his face and gestured to the nurses to bring the cart. As he started working, Beck, Andre, Sikowitz and Layne all left to sit out in the hallway. I looked at Tori.

"Are you leaving?" I asked. She shook her head and got off my lap. I got up and stretched my legs. I walked over to the other side to see what the doctor was doing. Tori walked over to me.

The doctor was cleaning around the wound with some iodine solution. Then he gestured for a bowl of warm water and a towel. When he got that, he took hold of the pocket knife gently and started pulling out slowly. When is moved, Cat whimpered and jumped. Tori jumped too and grabbed my hand. I sighed and held her hand tightly. She smiled at me gratefully. The doctor continued to work at pulling it out slowly and every few inches, Cat jumped and either squeaked or whimpered. Finally the knife was out and the wound started to flow with blood. He quickly put the knife on the towel and dipped his latex gloved hands in the bowl. The grabbed some other towel he was using earlier and started wiping the blood away until it stopped flowing. He looked up at me and Tori and pulled his mask down.

"We are going to have to open her up just a little bit farther to see if that knife punctured anything in that area. Intestines, kidneys, things like that." With that he pulled his mask back up and grabbed a knife thingy from the cart. Tori looked away and I looked away too. I couldn't watch Cat being opened up. We stayed looking away for a bit longer then I peeked out and I saw him washing away the blood that he had brought. He looked up again.

"All done. We are going to close her up now." He said, his voice muffled from the mask. The wound looked clean and the doctor grabbed a staple gun and started closing her up. I tugged slightly on Tori's arm and she looked. Her face flooded with relief and I smiled at her. She turned and hugged me and I didn't hesitate to hug her back. When we pulled away Tori held onto my shoulders. She looked into my eyes I couldn't help looking into hers. She started to lean hesitantly towards me and I just rolled my eyes and pulled onto her arm and she leaned in the rest of the way, or lips meeting softly. I sighed happily into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands found their way to her hips and we stayed kissing each other until we heard the doctor clear his throat. We pulled away, still wrapped in each other and looked at him. He was washing his hands with a rag and his mask hung around his neck. The cart was gone and so were the nurses.

"She should be fine. Although, she will stay in the hospital for about 2 more days to make sure she doesn't break those staples. And to make sure everything is recovering." He said, finishing up. I looked at him, it saying _is that everything?_ He cleared his throat again and nodded. Then he walked out of the room. I looked back at Tori and smiled. She was already smiling. She kissed me again, softly, sweetly.

"Well, I can see you two are happy." We both jumped to hear Andre's voice. We turned and saw them all coming back in. Tori smiled at Andre and just nodded. Beck looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just smirked at him. Me and Tori both looked at Cat. She looked more comfortable and was sleeping soundly. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. Me, Vega and Cat together could work.

This was going to be okay.

**A/n: And that's it. Hopefully I can think of a sequel or something. But this story is now at an end. I'm sorry. Well, not really, because it's been hanging over my head and I hated it. What was originally supposed to 7 chapters, is now 15. I hope you are all happy. Now, if you would do me a favor, see that button down there? The blue one? Click it and write a review for me. It would mean greatly, if you loved or hated my story. :) Critiques are welcomed, praise is welcome as well. So. Yeah. I'mma go now.**

**Review!**


End file.
